Un Giro Extraordinario
by Lucila Pataky
Summary: Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, Hogwarts es destruido y los alumnos deberán estudiar en internados muggle y tratar de vivir en este nuevo mundo. Se imaginan que sucedera? (R-Hr, H-G) [CAP 11 UP!: Doble Debut]
1. Fin del verano, inicio de los problemas

**Capítulo Uno: Fin del verano, inicio de los problemas**

Una cálida brisa de verano y un hermoso atardecer cubrían la madriguera a las 6 de la tarde de ese día. A lo lejos, se veía una melena alborotada y otra pelirroja corriendo por los pastizales junto a la casa.

Hermione Granger, una bruja hija de muggles corría por entre los trigos tratando de no ser alcanzada por Ron Weasley, un chico alto y pecoso que corría tras ella.

Riendo, ambos habían estado en ese juego durante ya varios minutos, siendo la chica la primera en rendirse en ese minuto. Nunca había sido buena en los deportes y Ron parecía mucho más ágil que ella.

Ambos se miraron y rieron. Estaban rojos de cansancio y un espeso sudor les tapaba la frente, por lo que decidieron descansar casi en medio de la nada, para recobrar fuerzas y aprovechar, de que era uno de esos pocos e irrepetibles momentos en que no estaban peleando.

"_Te das cuenta que el verano está por terminar?"_ Preguntó Hermione removiéndose un cabello de su boca.

"… _Y que no volveremos a divertirnos como ahora? Si, me doy cuenta"_ Continúo el pelirrojo dándose vuelta para mirar directamente a la castaña. _"Es por ello que hay que aprovechar este último momento juntos… es decir… los cuatro amigos claro…"_ corrigió Ron sonrojándose más de lo que estaba y por ello no se notó tanto. El calor y el cansancio habían jugado a su favor esta vez.

"… _Sí… pensar que el próximo año estaremos en séptimo y daremos nuestros exámenes, y luego a trabajar, luego casarse_ – la chica se sonrojó – _formar una familia, tener hijos… la vida pasa rápido"_ dijo con tono nostálgico _"Por cierto¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?"_

"_Harry se le iba a declarar a Gin hoy¿lo recuerdas?"_ dijo Ron con cara divertida.

"_Oh… claro, me pregunto como le irá a ese casanova"_ dijo Hermione entre risitas, le divertía mucho la idea de que Harry por fin hubiera vencido su miedo y le confesara a Ginny Weasley lo que sentía por ella.

"_De seguro que bien… creo… al parecer Ginny también está embobado por él… cuando recibía sus cartas reía tontamente y escribía una respuesta en un dos por tres"_ dijo Ron recordando en un pequeño flashback lo que acababa de decir.

"_Ojalá todo salga bien…"_ dijo la castaña

"_Para ellos todo saldrá bien… pero NO PARA TI!"_ dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre la castaña y le hacía cosquillas.

La chica comenzó a reír a más no poder y comenzó a revolcarse entre las ramas amarillas y el trigo que había por ahí, y para defenderse, comenzó a atacar al chico con cosquillas también.

Ron y Hermione habían peleado continuamente los últimos seis años, pero al parecer algo entre ellos los hizo olvidar sus guerras civiles esa tarde.

Ambos chicos se retorcían riendo como nunca antes. Ron de pronto hizo un mal movimiento para hacerle a Hermione cosquillas en la panza y sin querer quedó sobre la chica. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración entre cortada del otro. Ron se separó de la chica rápidamente y se sentó a su lado.

"_Dis… disculpa Hermione"_ dijo el pelirrojo tratando de parecer casual, pero sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos lo delataban más de lo que hubiese querido. _"No… no fue mi… intención"_

"_No tienes que disculparte Ron_" dijo la chica un poco menos sonrojada que el pelirrojo "ya está oscureciendo, creo que es hora de volver…

"_Volver? Ah si, claro…"_ dijo Ron parándose e incorporándose a Hermione para regresar a la Madriguera.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los pastos antes de que la noche cayera sobre ellos.

"_Ron eres un idiota"_ pensaba el pelirrojo a medida que se iban acercando a la puerta _"No puedes hacerle eso a una dama… y mucho menos a ella… espera… ¿Por qué mucho menos a ella?"_ se cuestionó _"Como si estuviera por sobre todas las mujeres del mundo… no, es imposible, ella es sólo mi mejor amiga, quizás está por sobre algunas chicas, pero no mi familia… quizás haya sido sólo el momento…"_

Los pensamientos de Ron fueron interrumpidos por dos fuertes golpes a la puerta de la Madriguera. Hermione en verdad pegaba muy fuerte, pero el chico jamás imaginó que utilizaría sus dotes de _karate _con una inofensiva puerta de madera.

"Hasta que por fin llegan" dijo una señora pelirroja pasada de peso que les abrió la puerta "No les dije a las siete?"

"Lo siento señora Weasley" respondió la castaña cortésmente "Perdimos la noción del tiempo"

"Pues apúrense, porque acabamos de empezar la cena" dijo la señora, y sin más, dejó pasar a ambos chicos a la casa.

La Señora Molly Weasley era la madre de Ron, y de otros seis niños. Era aparentemente la que estaba más estresada con el verano, dado que tenía que cocinar para los recién mencionados, para su esposo, y además para Harry y Hermione, quienes habían estado casi un mes acompañándolos.

En la mesa pobremente decorada, estaban ya sentados Fred y George, los gemelos, quienes poseían una tienda de artículos en el Callejón Diagon llamada "Sortilegios Weasley" y a pesar de que a su madre no le agradaba la idea del negocio, la verdad es que les iba bastante bien.

Al lado de ellos, se encontraban Bill, Charlie y Percy, los tres hermanos mayores; Bill y Percy habían sido prefectos y ganado el premio anual durante su periodo en Hogwarts, mientras que Charlie fue el mejor buscador durante su periodo escolar y se dedicaba al cuidado de Dragones en Rumania.

Al lado de ellos estaba Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, quien luchó contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando tenía menos de un año y lo derrotó, para luego salir victorioso de muchos encuentros posteriores que había tenido con el mismo mago, el cual era considerado el más temible de todos los tiempos.

Un puesto más allá de Harry estaba el Señor Weasley, quién trabaja para el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles en el Ministerio de Magia. Los próximos tres puestos estaban destinados a la Señora Weasley, que aún seguía de pie, más los otros dos chicos que acababan de incorporarse. Sin embargo, Hermione pensaba que la mesa estaba incompleta.

"_Señora Weasley?"_ preguntó Hermione curiosa

"_Dime querida" _Respondió la señora Weasley en un tono dulce y maternal.

"_Don… Dónde esta Ginny?"_

"_Oh…"_ respondió _"No quiso bajar a cenar, dijo que le dolía el estómago… ¿no van a sentarse?"_ el silencio invadió el lugar por dos segundos _"¿Hermione¿Ron?"_

"_Si, enseguida…"_ respondieron los dos al unísono y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Fue entonces cuando ambos descubrieron la cara de Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes miraba su plato como quien miraba a un herido; había algo en la cara del Niño-Que-Vivió que reflejaba tristeza, y al juzgar por la ausencia de Ginny, debía de haber pasado algo mientras ambos jugaban entre la maleza.

"_Hoy llegará una carta muy importante del Ministerio a las 10:30"_ dijo el Señor Weasley de repente como si se acabara de acordar (y probablemente así fue_) "Sólo en caso de que se me olvide para que me recuerden"_ sentenció finalmente.

"_¿Es esa la carta que has estado esperando desde hace tres días?"_ Preguntó George.

"_¿Y que no nos has querido decir de que se trata?"_ corroboró Fred a su gemelo.

"_Exacto"_ respondió el señor Weasley mientras comía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

"_Y… ¿porque no podemos saber?"_ preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"_Lo sabrán después de que lea la carta, pero Cornelius Fudge ha dado órdenes explícitas a todos los funcionarios del ministerio que no revelemos de que se trata antes de abrirla"_ dijo el Señor Weasley ingiriendo lo último que quedaba de su pan.

"¿_Sigue ese cerdo aún en el Ministerio?"_ dijo Bill mientras comía un bollo de chocolate. _"Pensé que ya estaría fuera de combate si saben a lo que me refiero…"_

"_Bill! No hables con la boca llena!"_ gritó su Madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"_Muero de curiosidad" _añadió Percy "_quizás sea una carta en donde se exprese otra ley mágica, o quizá sea un comunicado de que se suspenden las actividades por la guerra…"_

"_Lamentablemente Percy"_ dijo su padre en tono melancólico "Las consecuencias de esta carta, más bien, de su contenido, pueden ser aún peores que suspender cualquier actividad por la guerra contra Voldemort"

_"Menos mal que a Harry no le dejaron participar contra Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quien en la guerra,"_ dijo la Señora Weasley _"¿verdad cariño?"_

Harry estaba en la mesa, pero en ese minuto estaba ausente. Seguía mirando su plato lleno sin tocar nada de la comida. _"Eh… si si… el azul es mi favorito"_ dijo distraído _"¿Me disculpan? No tengo hambre hoy…"_

Sin decir más y ante la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes, Harry subió las escaleras y se encaminó al cuarto de Ron, donde el estaba durmiendo durante su estadía.

_"¿Que le pasa a ese? Generalmente engulle todo lo que hay a su paso..."_ Preguntó Fred a Ron y Hermione.

_"Tengo sospechas al respecto, pero creo que no pueden contarse en la mesa"_ respondió Ron algo inquieto.

_"Mejor anda a ver como está"_ dijeron Hermione y la Señora Weasley a la vez.

_"Si, eso debo hacer…"_ dijo e pelirrojo _"permiso"._

El pelirrojo salió en busca de su amigo de pelo azabache de inmediato, a pesar de que no había comido mucho. Si había pasado lo que él creía, quizás Harry necesitaba apoyo, y siendo su mejor amigo tenía que dárselo.

* * *

**Bien, mi segundo fanfic n.n quise empezar de inmediato porque o si no se me iba la inspiración, y bual�! aquí tienen el primer cápítulo (algo fome por cierto, pero aquí hay información clave para el desarrollo del resto de la historia)**

**Por cierto, este cuento es de la misma autora que escribió "¿Amigos Nada más?" es sólo que quise hacer este fic un poco HARTO más serio desde el principio.**

**Un beso a todos y... DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**principita**

**p.d: no voy a amenazar diciendo el tipico "sus reviews son importantes para mi, sin ellos no sigo la historia" porque a mi me gusta escribir, y les guste o no, lo seguiré haciendo :P jejejeje.**


	2. La Carta del Ministerio

**Capítulo Dos: La Carta del Ministerio**

Harry se había desmoronado sobre su cama. ¿Como había podido ser tan tonto? Ahora todos irían a preguntarle porque se zafó de la cena y el tendría que inventar alguna excusa sosa que sea creíble… no podía decirles lo que había pasado esa tarde, de ninguna manera.

Un rechinado de puerta comenzó a sentirse después de aquel pensamiento y Harry descubrió a su mejor amigo entrando por ella con expresión de preocupación. El chico fingió no haberlo visto y se cubrió la cara con un cojín.

"_¿Puedo pasar?"_ Preguntó Ron

"_Es tu pieza y ya estás adentro… ¿Qué quieres?"_ preguntó Harry con cierto sarcasmo, era obvio a que venía Ron.

"_Bueno… quería preguntarte si tu actitud tiene algo que ver con Ginny…"_

"_¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA PE…"_

"_¡Harry! Cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermana¿eh?"_ dijo el pelirrojo fundido en cólera.

"_Lo… lo siento Ron… no sé que me pasó, me descontrolé"_ se disculpó el chico de ojos verdes sacándose el cojín de la cabeza y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"_Ok, ok… no importa…"_ dijo Ron sonriendo y tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amigo "¿Que pasó esta tarde?"

"_Promete no decírselo a nadie…"_ miró Harry desafiante a su amigo.

"_Palabra de castor"_ respondió Ron poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

"_Deja de bromear Ron, esto es en serio"_ dijo Harry

"_Lo siento… sólo quiero saber que pasó… no creo que haya sido tan grave ¿o si?"_

"_Ron… Ginny está saliendo con un chico Muggle"_

"_�¿QUEEEEEE? Mi hermanita y… ¿un muggle?"_

"_En realidad es un squib, pero asiste a un internado muggle y vive una vida muggle normal"_

"_Pe… pero…"_ continuó Ron aún sorprendido _"Ella siempre saltaba de alegría cuando recibía tus cartas Harry… no me explico como puede ella haberte rechazado"_

"_Simplemente me dijo que estaba saliendo con este tal Sam Martin y que no quería que nuestra amistad se terminara, pero de verdad estaba enamorada de él"_ dijo Harry imitando a medias la voz de Ginny_. "De todas formas, no eran mis cartas las que recibía, sino que las de Sam"_

"_Lo… lo siento mucho Harry"_ respondió Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo _"Pero hay más peces en el mar¿no? Digo… mi hermana no es la única chica en el mundo¿o si?"_

"_No… creo que no"_ dijo Harry un poco más animado, sin embargo pensaba en lo linda que se había vuelto Ginny este último tiempo y de cómo pasó de ser la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo a toda una mujer _"Pero… ¿que hay de Hermione?" _preguntó queriendo evadirla de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Hermione?"_ la voz de Ron se volvió más quebradiza _"A… ¿A que te refieres?"_

"_¡Vamos Ron!"_ dijo Harry _"No vas a mentirme ahora, se nota de lejos que babeas por ella"_

"_Pues… la verdad… yo…"_

Ron no alcanzó a responder. En la cocina se escuchaban gritos, sollozos y golpes simultáneamente. "Salvado por la campana… bueno… quizás no campana" pensó Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras echo un bólido al lado de Harry, incluso Ginny, que había estado encerrada en su habitación todo el día, salió para ver que había sucedido.

La escena que verían, sería una que no olvidarían nunca:

Toda la familia Weasley, incluida Hermione, estaba sollozando en la mesa, a excepción del Señor Weasley (quien sostenía un trozo de papel, mirándolo estuefacto) y la Señora Weasley (quien sollozaba en silencio).

Hermione parecía una veela enfurecida en el estado que estaba "¡No puede ser!… ¡Ese maldito y piojoso cretino!" gritaba la chica.

La mayoría de los chicos Weasley golpeaba la mesa con desesperación y Bill se tiraba los cabellos como si estuviera desquiciado.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaron Ron, Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos, es mejor que se sienten y vean esto" dijo el Señor Weasley aventándole a Harry un pedazo de papel. "Lo leería, pero creo que no puedo" sentenció por último y se fue a la cocina.

Harry, Ginny y Ron miraron el papel como si se tratase de un arma mortal, o de una bomba que estuviera a punto de estallar. Harry desdobló el papel con cuidado y los tres leyeron.

_Querida comunidad del mundo mágico:_

_La Gran Guerra ha comenzado, como lo predijeron filósofos y célebres contemporáneos; la amenaza que más temimos por tanto tiempo esta hoy sobre nosotros._

_Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha matado a muchos que les han obstruido el paso, ni siquiera los muggles están a salvo, y es por ello que la comunidad mágica y no mágica debemos hacer las paces, más aún ahora que la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería fue destruida…_

"_¿QUEEEEE¡HOGWARTS FUE DESTRUIDO¡PAPÁ¡PORQUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO ANTES!"_ Gritó Ron a la cocina furioso y echando humo por las orejas.

"_Tú padre no lo sabía Ron…" _dijo la madre del chico abrazándolo _"Sólo sabía que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería destruir algo… pero nadie tenía idea de que y por ello esperaba la carta del ministerio, amor"_

Harry y Ron estaban estupefactos, pero Ginny ya había comenzado a llorar. Le quedaban sólo dos años para terminar la escuela¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"_Y… y…"_ dijo Harry quien aún no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando _"¿Como terminaremos el año?"_

"_Tendrán que terminarlo en un internado muggle, es por ello que Cornelius quiere que unamos a ambas comunidades, pero para ello debemos actuar como sus semejantes, y no como sus enemigos"_ dijo la Señora Weasley con toda sensatez _"Si siguen leyendo verán las ins…"_

"_¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR LEYENDO!"_ Estalló Ron. "¡_Esto no puede estar pasando!"_

"_Y no es todo lo que está pasando…"_ Dijo el Señor Weasley saliendo lentamente de la cocina _"Dumbloedore está en San Mungo, trastornado, y sin el mago más poderoso en combate…"_

Todo parecía una pesadilla, y una de muy mal gusto. Nadie quería creer lo que estaba pasando, nadie quería vivir una vida sin Hogwarts. Voldemort lo había arruinado todo una vez más.

Harry decidió que no podrían mantenerlo fuera por mucho tiempo, esa misma noche iría en busca del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

**Un beso a todos, espero lean :) jejeje...**


	3. Livingstone

**Capítulo Tres: "Livingstone"**

Harry había sido elegido por alguna razón y él lo sabía; el destino le había conferido la obligación de salvar al mundo mágico cuando tenía menos de un año de edad y ahora no iba a defraudarlo.

En la pieza de Ron Weasley, en la Madriguera, se encontraba un enfurecido Harry Potter, arrojando su ropa a una diminuta maleta y lavándose los dientes al mismo tiempo. _El ministerio puede haberme dejado fuera de esta pelea… pero un Potter nació para romper las reglas¿no?_ Se decía Harry a sí mismo para darse fuerzas, la verdad estaba muy asustado con lo que sucedería, pero ni ante sus propios pensamientos quería admitirlo.

"¿En verdad piensas irte?" – preguntó una voz femenina tras el.

"No podrán mantenerme atado por mucho tiempo más… no puedo quedarme aquí encerrado mientras gente inocente sufre…" – respondió el chico de ojos verdes.

"¡Pero Harry!" – Dijo una vez más la voz – "El Ministerio dejó fuera a cualquier mago menor de 20 años, y Cornelius Funge te pidió expresamente a ti que…"

"… no me involucrará en la guerra, lo sé" – completó Harry sentándose en su cama – "Pero Hermy, es algo que tengo que hacer… y estaré bien, lo sé"

"¿Es en parte por Ginny verdad?" – preguntó la castaña.

"No… no sé de que hablas…" – mintió el chico

"Ya sabes… Ginny Weasley… la pelirroja que vive en esta casa, la hermana de tu mejor amigo, la chica que siempre te quiso…"

"… y que ahora está con otro" - completó nuevamente Harry.

"Te gusta completar mis frases¿verdad?" – preguntó la chica.

"Hermione, no estoy para juegos… por favor no le digas a nadie que me voy…"

"Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, Harry. Por favor quédate. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Ginny".

Harry se quedó pensativo. Hermione no podía pedirle que se quedara por la única mujer que había amado en su vida y la única que lo había rechazado. En el fondo de su corazón, la razón por la que se marchaba era aquella pelirroja; sus padres habían muerto, su padrino había muerto, sus tutores (Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia) lo trataban como a un perro tiñoso… no lo quedaba ninguna otra razón para quedarse, o incluso, para seguir viviendo. El chico se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre su cara.

Hermione veía la escena desde el marco de la puerta, pero se unió al chico apenas este comenzó a llorar.

"Harry, aún eres un chico… no puedes irte, no puedes esperar que el mundo dependa de ti…" – dijo la chica abrazándolo.

"¿Cuál es el caso de seguir viviendo Hermione¿CUÁL?" – Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes entre sus brazos – "Lo he perdido todo y quieres que me quede…"

"Porfavor Harry, quédate… si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por la familia de Ron, por Ron, por… Ginny" - dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Tú eres razón suficiente para quedarme…" - dijo Harry abrazándola más fuerte.

Hermione y Harry se miraron y se abrazaron por mucho tiempo. La chica quería estar segura de que su amigo se quedaría, y Harry estaba dudando de su promesa a la chica.

-.-.-.-

"¿Cómo supiste que querría irse?" – preguntó Hermione a Ron una vez todos se hubieron calmado esa noche. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y ellos dos aún seguían en el comedor de la casa de los Weasleys.

"Conozco a Harry" – dijo Ron con aire de suficiencia – "Con todo lo que le ha pasado este último tiempo, deduje que querría hacerlo. El pobre no lo ha pasado muy bien"

"Tienes razón, se le nota en la cara… ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar tú con él? – preguntó la chica.

"Porque no sabría que decir…" – dijo Ron con sinceridad – "Nunca sé que decir…"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – Dijo Hermione – "Siempre sabes que decir conmigo…"

Ron se sonrojó ante el comentario de Hermione, y esta también lo hizo. Se miraron por largos intervalos de tiempo bajo el crepitante fuego de la chimenea de la Madriguera.

Ambos chicos se quedaron conversando por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos al sueño.

-.-.-.-

El sol volvía a bajar sobre los tranquilos terrenos cercanos a la Madriguera. La luz se colaba por entre las cortinas dejando entrever un hermoso día de verano. Molly Weasley se paseaba por la cocina haciendo el desayuno para las once bocas que tenía que alimentar esa mañana, mientras que en la sala de estar…

"¡Hermione!" – Gritó Ron en un susurro – "¡Hermione!"

"Que… ¿Qué? – respondió la chica somnolienta.

Ron no podía creer que entre sus brazos tenía al ser más hermoso del planeta y que ambos habían dormido juntos bajo el fuego de la chimenea. _¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? _Se preguntaba el pelirrojo. No era normal sentirse atraído a su mejor amiga, y menos aún después de 7 años… o quizás siempre lo estuvo y nunca se dio cuenta.

"Dormimos aquí…" – dijo Ron tiernamente mientras le pasaba la mano por su pelo, arreglándolo.

"Es cierto… con razón mi espalda dolía tanto" – respondió la chica tratando de parecer normal – "Por cierto… ¿que hora es?"

"Las 10:30" – respondió el chico.

"¡Es muy tarde!"

"Lo sé… pero no te alarmes… no hay nada que hacer hoy"

"Pero… no lo digo por eso… lo digo por si tu mamá nos ve… ¿Qué pensará de nosotros?"

"Exactamente eso me preguntaba yo Hermione" – respondió una voz por detrás de ellos.

La Señora Weasley estaba atrás del sillón en donde ambos chicos estaban recostados, aún abrazados.

"Lo… lo siento señora Weasley" – dijo Hermione apartándose de Ron – "Pero anoche estuvimos conversando hasta muy tarde con Ron y… nos quedamos dormidos…"

"¿Durmieron aquí?" – Dijo la Señora Weasley – "¿No les pareció algo incómodo?"

"La verdad, es que yo ni me di cuenta" – respondió la chica nuevamente.

"Ni yo" – habló el pelirrojo.

"Está bien… para la otra, traten de irse a dormir a sus respectivas camas" – dijo la Señora Weasley con expresión curiosa – "y vayan a vestirse que en media hora más desayunamos" – y sin decir más, se marchó a la cocina.

"Rayos… tenemos muy poco tiempo para vestirnos y arreglar el lugar" – dijo Hermione a Ron con expresión preocupada.

"No te preocupes" – dijo el chico mucho más calmado que ella – "Ve tu a la regadera y yo me quedo ordenando"

"¡Gracias Ron!" – dijo la castaña abrazando al chico y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla – "Te debo una" – y esta se marchó de la sala de estar al igual que la Señora Weasley.

Ron se quedó de piedra por varios segundos y se tocaba la mejilla derecha, en donde Hermione lo había besado. Se miró en el reflejo de un vidrio y notó que estaba más rojo que un rábano en insolación. _¿Qué te esta pasando con esa chica Ron Weasley? Es tu mejor amiga¡no puedes enamorarte de tu mejor amiga!_ Pensaba desesperado.

Para cuando Ron terminó de ducharse, todos lo esperaban para comenzar a desayunar, incluyendo Hermione, quien había terminado algunos minutos antes de que él lo hiciera. Los presentes aún estaban con caras largas por la noticia de anoche, especialmente Harry, quien tenía dos razones más que todos para estar triste.

"Buenos días familia" – dijo Ron entrando animadamente al comedor – "¿Y¿Algo nuevo?"

"¿Qué te pasa que andas tan alegre Hermanito?" – preguntó Fred a su hermano.

"Si, la última vez que te vimos así fue cuando entrabas a tu primer año en Hogwarts" – comentó George.

"Es que…" - ¡Vamos Ron, inventa una excusa que no sea Hermione! Pensaba – "tuve un sueño muy lindo, y soñé que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado anoche, volvíamos a clases".

"De hecho…" - dijo el Señor Weasley con semblante serio – "Volverán a clases, el ministerio me ha notificado esta madrugada" – todos comenzaron a vitorear en la mesa, sus caras de tristeza habían sido reparadas por sonrisas – "Pero… volverán… a… un internado muggle"

"¿Quueeee?" – preguntó Ron quien fue el primero en reaccionar – "¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Es… es… como Hogwarts pero muggle… ehmmm… compartirán con gente muggle y dormirán con ellas… ehmmm… y eso… el ministerio sólo me ha notificado…" – dijo el Señor Weasley bastante nervioso al ver la reacción de todos, especialmente de Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes aún no han concluido sus estudios.

"¿Y se puede saber cual es el nombre de ese _interkaddo_?" preguntó Ginny con actitud despectiva.

"Livingstone" – respondió el Señor Weasley – "Queda en las afueras de Londres"

* * *

No se porque no pude subir antes... pero bueh, aqui esta el tercer capitulo...

porque justo tengo que hacer todo cuando se muere el papa? O.o

**principita**


	4. Un amago de beso

**Capítulo Cuatro: Un amago de beso**

"¡Tienen suerte!" – dijo George mirando a Harry y Ron – "Dicen que las chicas muggles son mucho más lindas que las brujas"

"Bueno… no mucho más lindas" – dijo Fred ayudando a su gemelo para que las chicas en la mesa no le saltaran encima – "Pero si más atractivas" – el chico vio a su hermana pequeña de reojo que miraba con expresión soñadora el techo – "¿Y tu hermanita¿Por qué tan feliz de repente?"

"Porque…" – respondió la chica sonrojándose – "… esa es la secundaria en la que estudia Sam…"

"¿Es Ese el chico del cual has transmitido todo el verano?" – preguntó Charlie.

"Ehmm… sí" – respondió Ginny más roja que un tomate.

"¿Y por qué yo no sabía de él?" – preguntó la Señora Weasley con actitud ofendida.

"¡Porque no tienes Por qué saberlo todo mam�!" – Respondió Ginny, pero al ver que su madre la miraba con expresión desafiante y sin percatarse que Harry apretaba los puños, respondió – "Está bien, está bien… se llama Sam Martin, es un squib y tiene una vida de muggle normal¿contenta?"

"¿Y cómo lo conociste?" – preguntó Bill curioso.

"Bueno… una vez… tomé la _completadora_ de papá que está en el sótano junto con todas sus cosas muggles y cuando estaba ahí me metí a no-sé-que-cosa y lo conocí…"

"¿Y no lo conoces en carne y hueso?" – preguntó Hermione

"Sí… si lo conozco; nos juntamos en el callejón Diagon cuando salí con Hanna Abbot y Colin…" – respondió poniéndose más roja que antes.

"Señorita" – dijo el Señor Weasley – "debería preguntarte porque sacaste mi completadora sin permiso, porque nos mentiste cuando dijiste que saldrías con tus amigos y porque no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con un chico muggle; pero debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, tomen sus cosas".

"¿Pero a dónde vamos?" – preguntó Harry aún con sus puños apretados bajo la mesa.

"Al centro de Londres niños… a comprar sus nuevos…" – el Señor Weasley sacó un papel que estaba sobre la mesa y leyó – "u-tiles esco-la-res"

"¿Cuándo empezamos las clases pap�?" – preguntó Ginny ansiosa sin poder contener su emoción.

"En dos semanas más" – respondió este – "Pero debemos comprar los útiles hoy si no queremos toparnos con el tumulto de muggles. Así que agarren sus chaquetas que salimos en cinco minutos"

El centro de Londres era enorme; tenía muchos edificios que la vista apenas alcanzaba, las calles estaban prolijas y bien cuidadas, había mucha gente con bolsas de plástico a cuestas y vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas.

"¿Papá… de donde sacaremos el dinero para comprar todos los útiles?" – preguntó Ginny quien saltaba de alegría.

"Cambié algunos galeons, sickles y knuts por dinero muggle en Gringotts. Pensé que sabían que se podía intercambiar dinero también…"

La primera tienda a la que entraron fue una de uniformes, luego siguió la de mochilas y finalmente la librería. Fue un día bastante largo para todos, considerando que se levantaron a las 10 y recién estaban terminando las compras a las tres cuarenta de la tarde. La verdad es que los nombres muggles eran bastante raros, a Ron y Ginny les costó 5 minutos el aprender a decir "diccionario" y "cuaderno cuadriculado".

Para cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, ya era hora del té, y la señora Weasley tenía varios panqueques con manjar en la mesa y jugo natural de naranja para todos.

"¿Y?" – Preguntó la Señora Weasley – "¿Cómo les fue con las compras Arthur?"

"De maravilla" – respondió el Señor Weasley – "¿No es cierto chicos?"

Al parecer, de los cuatro presentes sólo Harry parecía no haberse divertido. Su cara demostraba tristeza y tenía la mirada gacha.

"Harry, cariño…" – comenzó la Señora Weasley – "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"¿Qué?... eh… no, nada Señora Weasley, no se preocupe…"

"¿En serio? Has estado muy serio últimamente, y sin mencionar triste… ¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?"

¿Qué podía Harry decirle a la Señora Weasley¿Qué estaba enamorado de su hija y esta estaba de novia con otro¿O que quiere ir a luchar contra Voldemort y nadie cree en él¿O que el recuerdo de su difunto padrino y padres se le veía a la mente a cada segundo? No podía decirle eso, no podía preocupar a la única persona que parecía haberlo "adoptado" después de que Sirius desapareció. No podía decirle nada a nadie… no podía expresarse, le costaba demasiado. No podía sacar de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja que por dos años lo había tenido trastornado, no podía seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y vivir con la cabeza gacha para toda la vida… pero sin embargo, Harry respondió:

"Estoy bien Señora Weasley, no se preocupe…"

-.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquello y la noche antes de empezar su nueva vida, Ron y Hermione conversaban animadamente en la pieza que el primero compartía con Harry. El chico de ojos verdes estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama, pensando como ya era de costumbre por esos días.

"Y… ¿como vamos a hacerlo cuando estemos all�?" – preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

"A… ¿a que te refieres?" - preguntó el chico.

"Digo… ¿estaremos en piezas separadas¿Será como Griffindor¿O estaremos todos en una misma pieza? No lo sé… tengo miedo…"

"No tienes porque tener miedo Herms… todo va a salir bien" – dijo Ron – "Harry y yo vamos a estar ahí y tú lo sabes… ¿no es cierto Harry?"

"¿Podrían dejarme fuera de la conversación?" – Dijo el chico de la cicatriz molesto – "Por lo menos vayan a conversar afuera, así me dejan de molestar de una vez con sus conversaciones"

"E… esta bien. Ven Ron, vamos a conversar al jardín…" – dijo la castaña cuya expresión de incertidumbre fue remplazada por una de tristeza.

"Vamos" – respondió Ron, y echándole una última mirada significativa a Harry, ambos se marcharon de la habitación.

La noche estaba estrellada y más hermosa de lo que ambos chicos pudieran imaginar, a pesar de que había una brisa muy fuerte. Los árboles se balanceaban suavemente a medida que ambos chicos pasaban por debajo de ellos.

"Harry está muy raro últimamente" – apuntó la chica – "Me da miedo pensar en que es lo que puede llegar a hacer… quizás el estar encerrado por tanto tiempo lo tiene agobiado… o el hecho de no poder hacer nada para remediar la situación de la guerra… o… lo que pasó con tu hermana…"

"Sólo espero que no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir" – respondió Ron – "a mi también me tiene bastante preocupado…"

"… Y lo peor de todo es…" – continúo Hermione – "que pensé que contaba con su apoyo, pero ahora con lo último que nos dijo al parecer no es así" – concluyó deprimida.

"Pero Herms… no estés triste" – la calmó Ron poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, no quería que Hermione llorara.

"¿Por qué no he de estar triste Ron? – Preguntó la chica – "Es uno de mis dos mejores amigos, y me esta dejando de lado…"

"Pe… ¿pero yo soy tú otro mejor amigo no?" – Preguntó Ron pasándole su chaqueta a la chica al notar como esta tiritaba – "Digo… no me respondas si no quieres…"

"Tontito… por supuesto que tú eres el otro" – dijo Hermione abrazando su cintura y viéndolo a los ojos.

Ron se sentía cohibido. ¿Hermione lo estaba abrazando como a un novio? Y estaban los dos solos, no tenían que disimular frente a nadie. Ron se había puesto pálido y no sabía que decir.

"Ron¿te pasa algo?"

"N… No" – inquirió Ron – "Nada, es sólo que…"

"Sólo que ¿qué?"

"Es sólo que" – _Que me estoy enamorando de ti, que creo que eres la mujer más hermosa de todas, que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con sólo tenerte a mi lado…_ pensó Ron con tristeza, sabiendo que jamás podría decirle aquellas palabras a Hermione – "…Que… yo siempre estaré contigo… a pesar de que Harry te abandone o NOS abandone… quiero que sepas que… pues… que yo siempre estaré contigo…" – _rayos, me estoy explicando en círculos_ – "… que podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea y trataré de no defraudarte… digo… para eso estamos los amigos¿no?"

Hermione oía cada palabra que Ron le profesaba y esbozó una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que derriten al pelirrojo. Comenzaba a hacer aún más frío y ambos seguían ahí, abrazados… Los ojos color miel de la castaña se mezclaban con los azules del pelirrojo y se hacían uno. Sus rostros habían acortado la distancia y cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozarse, Ron desvió su cara y Hermione le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

"Cre… creo que es mejor que volvamos… ma… mañana debemos levantarnos temprano" – dijo Ron colorado separándose de Hermione.

"Si… tienes razón" – dijo la castaña aún más acalorada y roja que Ron (**n/a: será eso posible?**) – "Mejor volvamos antes de que se haga aún más tarde".

Ambos chicos llegaron a la Madriguera en silencio; Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a articular palabra a medida que iban llegando, a pesar de que ambos pensaban lo mismo: _"¿Por qué lo hice?"_

Cuando se separaron para ir cada uno a su alcoba, Ron se deshizo en su cama mientras que Hermione se sentó en la suya y se tapó la cara. Ambos pensaban que habían hecho el ridículo.

_¿Por qué fui tan tonto? _Se preguntaba Ron. _¿Por qué no sólo le correspondí el amago de beso y ya¿Y si me lo habrá querido dar sólo porque ella estaba vulnerable?_ La verdad, es que este hubiera sido el primer beso de Ron, y fue sólo por ello que el chico se había desviado de los labios de Hermione; temía ser malo con los besos, y no quería que la chica se diera cuenta.

En su alcoba, Hermione deseaba jamás haber tratado de darle un beso a Ron, y sin ponerse el camisón de pijamas, se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar…

* * *

**En un próximo capítulo:**

**- La pesadilla de Harry**

**- Comienzan las clases en Livingstone**

**Y? que les ha parecido este:D a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho mucho... si tuviera mas tiempo me dedicaria solo a escribir este fic (que a todo esto, promete ser largo) pero tengo muchos BASTANTES deberes escolares, así que sólo podré escribir los fines de semana.**

**Que injusta la vida, no? Reviews please! au revoir!**

**principita**


	5. Primer día de clases

**Capítulo Cinco: Primer día de clases**

Sentía como su frente se enfriaba y su cuerpo se calentaba; pero no podía evitarlo. Se retorcía en su cama tan violentamente que parecía que fuera a morir. Nadie se había dado cuenta aún. Nadie se daba cuenta nunca de nada…

_Bellatrix lanzó una luz roja por la punta de su varita que se oyó chocar en las paredes, sin darle al blanco que ella esperaba._

_"Vamos, tu puedes hacer algo mejor que eso…" – se oyó gritar a una voz masculina que Harry reconoció de inmediato._

_Pero fue el segundo rayo de luz que si le dio a su víctima, justo a través del pecho, y los ojos de Sirius se abrieron en shock._

_Pareciera que le hubiera tomado a Sirius más de un año en caer; su cuerpo se curvaba en un arco perfecto mientras se sumergía en un velo rasgado._

_Harry oyó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no significaba nada… en cualquier minuto Sirius se levantaría y seguiría luchando._

_Pero Sirius no se levantó._

_"SIRIUS!" gritó Harry "SIRIUS!"_

_Su padrino debía estar bajo el velo, Harry sólo debía sacarlo de ahí…_

_Pero cuando el chico iba para intentar sacarlo, Lupin lo detuvo._

_"No hay nada que puedas hacer Harry"_

_"¡Tenemos que salvarlo¡Él esta ahí¡Sólo pasó tras el velo¡Aún podemos rescatarlo!"_

_"No hay nada ya que podamos hacer Harry" – respondió Remus Lupin – "Él se ha ido…"_

Lo único que recordaba después, es que estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, gritándole, deseando nunca haber nacido, y con todos esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban luego que su padrino, el único de sus parientes que aún estaba vivo, y el único que lo había querido como a un hijo, como nunca nadie lo quiso, había desaparecido tras el velo, que luego se transformaría en una metáfora que significaba la muerte, y de cómo el no podía concebir que su padrino esté sin vida. Recordaba que la segunda Guerra había empezado, que aún no terminaba, que al parecer, nunca terminaría. Recordaba como los mortífagos reían de él, recordaba como sus amigos siguieron apoyándolo, mientras que sentía la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange aún en el oído y su cicatriz comenzaba a escocer.

_"Iremos por ti Potter…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¿Harry, que sucede?" – preguntó una voz desde el dosel de su cama. El chico de ojos verdes sabía que se trataba de Ron. Lo abrazó sintiendo como lentamente su temor comenzaba a desaparecer.

Ron comprendió por la mirada de Harry que este había tenido la misma pesadilla que hace cuatro noches atrás. La pesadilla en la que revivía el momento en que su padrino había muerto. El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y darle el apoyo que un hermano le daría, mientras que en la Madriguera comenzaba un nuevo día…

-.-.-.-

La Señora Weasley, como de costumbre, se había despertado antes que todos para preparar el desayuno. La verdad es que con tantas bocas que alimentar, debía cocinar durante una hora y eso terminaba por cansarla a veces, pero valía la pena tener a toda la familia reunida por el verano, mientras que el resto del año cada uno estaba en lo suyo; los chicos en el colegio, Fred y George con su tienda de sortilegios, Charlie en Rumania, Bill en Egipto y Percy en el Ministerio… ni siquiera Arthur, su esposo, se aparecía a la hora de almuerzo para acompañarla, por lo que muchas veces, Molly Weasley debía recurrir a las pocas de sus amigas para no aburrirse en casa… y sentirse tan sola.

Era el primer día de todo; de clases y de trabajo, por lo que toda la familia Weasley más Harry y Hermione estaban tomando desayuno muy temprano.

"Vaya, si que te ves distinta en uniforme" – dijo Ron a su hermana mientras ella se acomodaba una falda azul marino.

"¿Y que me dices de ti RONNIE?" – preguntó Ginny a su hermano con expresión burlona, observando como este aún no podía hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

"Yo siempre me pongo camisas…" – regañó Ron – "Pero ustedes las chicas si que se ven raras… nunca las había visto tan… de falda" – comentó distraídamente mientras retiraba la vista de las piernas de Hermione.

"Bueno… después de la túnica de Hogwarts, esto es un gran cambio" – comentó Hermione – "La verdad, es que en mi vida de muggle, cuando aún no sabía que era bruja, escuché mucho hablar de aquellas escuelas, pero nunca asistí a una personalmente… esto será… distinto…"

"Sigo in-fhistiendo" – dijo Fred con la boca llena de tostadas – "Usthem-des varon-hes tienen mhu-cga suerte"

"Sí" – dijo George – "Agárrense a unas buenas chicas muggle por nosotros, si saben a lo que me refiero…" – comentó dándole un codazo a Harry que estaba a su lado y guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

"¡Fred¡George!" – Dijo la Señora Weasley – "No sean groseros, hay dos chicas en esta mesa"

"Esta bien mamá" – respondieron ambos gemelos resignados.

"Bien¿ya tienen todo chicos?" – Preguntó animadamente el Señor Weasley – "Es su primer día en un colegio Muggle¡Qué hubiera dado sopor tener la oportunidad que ustedes tienen!"

"Claro… hubiera sido fantástico" – contestó Harry con tono sarcástico – "Si es que el colegio no se hubiese destruido y tomásemos esta oportunidad como un intercambio…"

La mesa quedó en silencio por algunos momentos. Nadie sabía como reaccionar a los comentarios ácidos de Harry últimamente, ni siquiera Hermione.

"Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irse" – dijo nuevamente el Señor Weasley desviando el tema y mirando su reloj de pulsera – "No querrán llegar tarde hoy¿no chicos?"

"Claro… como querríamos perdérnoslo" – dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

La señora Weasley le dio a todos un dulce beso en la mejilla y los vio partir en el viejo coche del Señor Weasley, que el ministerio había repuesto después de la pérdida del Cadillac antiguo por parte de Ron y Harry en segundo año.

El auto había sido usado sólo hace dos semanas (cuando fueron a comprar los útiles), pero sin embargo pareciera que habían pasado décadas; el auto lucía muchos años más viejo que la última vez.

Ron se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Harry, Hermione y Ginny estaban apretados en el asiento trasero.

"Y… parrrrrrtimoooos!" – dijo el Señor Weasley lleno de ánimo encendiendo el coche y dirigiéndose a la carretera.

Después de casi media hora de estar sentados en el auto, Hermione por fin pudo divisar el colegio.

Parecía una mansión de roca bastante grande y espaciosa. Era muy similar al castillo de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que este no lucía tan antiguo y estaba mejor cuidado. En la entrada, había un gran cartel que decía "Secundaria Livingstone" y cerca de este, alumnos con sus bien cuidados uniformes que se dirigían a la escuela.

"Bien… aquí los dejo niños" – dijo El Señor Weasley dándole un abrazo a cada uno y ayudándolos a bajar sus maletas del capó – "Buena suerte" – y con un último apretón de manos a Harry, se dirigió a su auto.

"Hemos llegado chicos…" – dijo Ginny bastante contenta – "Les presento, la secundaria Livingstone"

Los tres chicos restantes no podían creer la magnificencia que estaba frente de sus ojos. La vida sería muy distinta desde ahora; definitivamente no sería lo mismo que en Hogwarts.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**- Conozcan a Sam Martin.**

**- Una clase muy particular.**

**- Las habitaciones de los chicos.**

**- La bienvenida.**

**Bueh, creo que eso es lo que pondré en el próximo capitulo, espero no se hayan aburrido tanto con este n.n' un beso a todos los lectores y porfavor... dejen reviews! buenos o malos igualmente acpetados :D**

**principita**


	6. Sam Martin

**Capítulo Seis: Sam Martin**

Livingstone era hermoso, o por lo menos así pensaban nuestros cuatro amigos; a medida que avanzaban les parecía que la secundaria se asemejaba cada vez más a un palacio, y la sensación los hacía sentirse nuevamente en Hogwarts. De pronto, se escuchan las pisadas de alguien que corre hacia ellos y se dan vuelta para mirar; un chico delgado, rubio de ojos celestes trataba de alcanzar al grupo.

"¡Ginny¡Han pasado siglos sin vernos!" – dijo el chico mientras le besaba la mejilla a la pelirroja y entrelazaba sus dedos entre los suyos.

"¡No seas exagerado! Nos vimos sólo hace algunos días…" – respondió Ginny con un ligero rubor repentino en las mejillas – "Oh, por cierto chicos" – dijo unos segundos después – "El es… Sam… Sam Martin… mi novio"

"Hola¿Qué tal?" – Respondió el rubio – "Ginny me ha hablado muchísimo de ustedes… especialmente de un tal Harry…" – la pelirroja hizo un gesto por detrás del moreno para que su novio no siguiera hablando, pero este no se percató – "Tú debes ser Harry Potter¿verdad, el que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso cuando tenía sólo un año de edad¿no?"

"Él aún sigue vivo por si no te habías dado cuenta, _squib_" – dijo Harry nuevamente con sarcasmo haciendo que sus palabras se asemejaran a las de Draco Malfoy.

"Pue… pues… claro que lo sabía pero…" – Sam comenzó a ponerse nervioso – "… de todas formas… fuiste tú quien lo hizo… desaparecer por 10 años".

"No te pongas nervioso Sam" – dijo Hermione al chico – "Harry está un poco enfermo, y es por ello que actúa así… ¿No es cierto Ron?" – sentenció la castaña dándole un codazo bien disimulado al pelirrojo, quien no tardó en asentir.

"Bien… yo creo que… Ginny… ¿vamos a nuestra sala?" – dijo el chico de ojos celestes de pronto.

"¿Nos tocó en la misma sala?" – preguntó Ginny emocionada.

"A menos que haya otra Ginny Weasley que haya ingresado este año, puede que no" – dijo el chico dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novia – "Vamos. Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí… ¡no puedo esperar a mostrarte los alrededores!"

Ron sujetaba a Harry por el chaleco, quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el nuevo chico, pero luego los tres se quedaron estáticos mientras veían a la feliz pareja alejarse.

"¿Por qué me detuviste?" – Preguntó Harry al pelirrojo – "Unos segundos más y podría haberlo convertido en papilla de _Sam_"

"Porque es el novio de mi hermana Harry, y no podemos causarle una primera mala impresión, y porque es moralmente incorrecto, y porque mi hermana lo quiere, y porque no quiero que te involucres en problemas en tu primer día de clases… ¿alguna otra razón?"

Harry y Hermione se quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción de Ron, especialmente la última: parecía más maduro, más humano, y definitivamente los cambios bruscos del último tiempo parecían haberle hecho bien. El chico de ojos verdes pareció de pronto salir de su ensimismamiento.

"Vo… voy al baño… necesito mojarme la cara" – dijo Harry a los dos chicos, y reaccionó antes de que la castaña pudiera decirle algo – "Y no Hermione, no sé donde est�, pero lo encontraré solo"

"¿Y que te pasó a ti?" – preguntó Hermione con expresión divertida en el rostro mirando a su amigo.

"¿Como que me pasó?" – preguntó el pelirrojo de vuelta.

"Bueno… que… estás más maduro… me sorprendí mucho con lo que le dijiste a Harry"

"Pues porque… quizás hay una parte de mi que no conoces" – dijo el chico bromeando, pero sin embargo, sentía que había mucho de verdad en aquellas palabras.

"Basta de bromas Ron" – respondió la chica divertida – "Debemos buscar nuestra pieza y salón de clase… aquí son salas fijas¿sabías? No debemos cambiarnos de un lugar a otro dependiendo de la clase que nos toque… aunque bueno, hay algunas excepciones"

"Siempre tú, la sabelotodo… ¿A veces te detesto sabes?"

"Ron, no es tiempo de bromas… debemos ver en el…"

"¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando?" – dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a reír…

"¡RON!" – gritó Hermione poniéndose las manos en la cintura y simulando estar enfadada.

"Ok, ok, no más bromas…" – dijo Ron a su amiga riendo – "mejor busquemos nuestra pieza primero y luego buscamos la sala… es lo más lógico¿no?" – pausa, nuestros amigos siguieron caminando algunos metros por el pasillo, de pronto el pelirrojo pareció reaccionar – "¿Te llevo tus cosas Herms?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me escuchaste… que si te llevo tus cosas… bueno, hasta que lleguemos a tu pieza"

"Bue… bueno…" – dijo la chica sonrojándose – "Pero… ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?"

"¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo ayudar con su equipaje a una dama quien además es mi mejor amiga?"

A la chica le dolió mucho escuchar la palabra "amiga", sin embargo, le pasó sus maletas a Ron y continuaron el resto del camino en silencio.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo prefería que Hermione pensara que había cambiado su actitud, o que por lo menos había madurado (y al parecer, en verdad era así) para tener otra cosa de que conversar que no sea lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ron aún seguía preguntándose a si mismo como había sido tan tonto para correrse del beso… pero no sabía besar… de hecho, nunca había besado a una chica en su vida, y no porque no quisiera, si no porque no había tenido oportunidades… o quizás… sólo quizás… siempre le gustó la castaña.

Finalmente llegaron frente a una puerta en la cual había un pequeño cartel que decía "Hermione Granger" y junto a este, uno que decía "Barbara Rowen". El pelirrojo dejó las maletas de la castaña frente a la puerta y la abrió. La habitación tenía dos camas, dos mesitas de noche, un baño y dos armarios espaciosos, pero sin embargo estaba vacía, por lo que ambos dedujeron que la compañera de Hermione aún no llegaba. El tumulto fuera de los dormitorios era enorme, con suerte pudieron entrar ambos a la alcoba de la chica.

"Bien, tus maletas están sobre tu cama" – dijo Ron luego de un rato – "Ahora solo te queda desempacar"

"Muchas gracias Ron…" – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran – "Bueno… pues… porque… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver tu habitación?"

"Si, creo que eso estará bien" – respondió el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de la nueva habitación de la chica con rapidez. Luego, el chico tropezó con una de sus maletas, provocando que esta se abriera y dejara un bulto en el piso. Muchos chicos se rieron disimuladamente y las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

"¿Te ayudo Ron?" – preguntó Hermione levantándolo.

"No, gracias" – dijo el chico – "Yo ordenaré este desastre… tú por mientras puedes ir a ver con quien me tocó compartir habitación¿vale?"

"Vale" – dijo la chica, y comenzó revisando puertas, descubriendo que la que estaba al frente de la suya era la de Ron.

"¡Ron!" – gritó la chica después de leer el nombre que estaba debajo del de su amigo – "¡Te tocó con Harry!"

"¡Grandioso! Igual que en Ho…" – comenzó Ron, pero luego se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa, de espanto y de una extraña ¿alegría? Que había en el rostro de Hermione – "¿Qué¿Pasa algo?"

"Te tocó con alguien más…" – respondió Hermione en tono serio

"¿Quién es?" – preguntó el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

"No lo creerías si te lo dijera…"

* * *

**Ok... ok... tienen 3 razones para matarme; la primera, no puse la bienvenida del director a los MILES de nuevos alumnos.**

**la segunda, no puse lo de "una clase peculiar"**

**la tercera... los deje en suspenso... ñaca ñaca... ¿Quien será el compañero de pieza de Ron? Será Malfoy? Será Colin? Será Goyle? Será... bueh, ahi está la duda.**

**en el proximo capitulo (ahora si que si lo hago como diga lo que sigue ahora):**

**- El compañero de habitacion**

**- Porque los magos no entraron a OTRO colegio de Magos (Beauxbatons o Durmstag) pregunta muy requerida en los reviews**

**- ¿Qué sucederá con el Quidditch?**

**Y no prometo más... porque o si no puede que se enojen si pongo mas de lo que pondre en el proximo cap... y perdon por subir TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN seguido, pero tengo que aprovechar que tengo tiempo libre, ya que durante un mes estuve ocupada con el colegio T.T**

**un beso a todos, au revoir!**

**principita**


	7. Debe ser una pesadilla

**Capítulo Siete: Debe ser una pesadilla**

"Vamos, dilo, que no tengo todo el día" – alegaba Ron a la castaña quien aún no le decía el nombre de su compañero de cuarto.

"Es que… es que…" – decía Hermione por quinta vez. Parecía que se había quedado en shock.

"Vamos… que puede ser tan malo… Malfoy se fue a otra escuela, de hecho, todos los de Slytherin… ¿nos separaron por casas recuerdas?" – dijo Ron parándose y dejando su desorden a medio ordenar para dirigirse a ver a su nuevo compañero.

El pecoso chico se paró en frente de la puerta y cuando terminó el nombre de Harry comenzó con la palabra "Profesor…" _Dios Santo, me tenía que tocar con un profesor… se_ lamentó Ron, pero al continuar leyendo descubrió que el nombre de aquel docente le resultaba bastante familiar… de hecho… EXTREMADAMENTE familiar.

"¿Profesor Víktor Krum?" – Interrogó Ron a Hermione con una mueca de desagrado que se reflejaba hasta en sus ojos – "¿Qué monos pinta este por aquí?"

"Sabía que no podías haber madurado tanto" – dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

"Pe… pero… que le dio por venir a dar clases al mundo muggle a… ese… a ese…?" – preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Pensé que lo sabrías…" – dijo la chica de pelo enmarañado con su típico aire de suficiencia – "Durmstang al igual que Beauxbatons fueron destruidos por Tú-ya-sabes-quién y su tropa de Mortífagos. Al parecer, quieren destruir por completo el mundo como lo conocemos y formar su propia utopía… su propio sueño que por 11 años fue imposible…" – continuo Hermione al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron cuando decía _utopía_ – "Por lo menos eso es lo que salía en _El Profeta _la semana pasada."

"Gracias por la lección de historia innecesaria" – dijo el pelirrojo molesto – "De todas las escuelas muggles que hay en el mundo TENÍA que quedar en esta, y peor… EN MI PIEZA" – se lamentó el pelirrojo dando vueltas en círculos por el pasillo – "¿Por qué un profesor compartiría pieza con dos alumnos¡ES RIDÍCULO¡TOTALMENTE RIDÍCULO!"

"Bueno… de eso no me preguntes, no tengo idea" – dijo la castaña, quien había comenzado a enfadarse con el pelirrojo.

Ron en vez de terminar de ordenar su maleta, abrió la puerta y la tiró sobre la cama más cercana. Por suerte, no había nadie en ella ni en toda la habitación a quien pudiera pegarle con algún "zapato volador" o algo por el estilo.

"¡Cálmate!" – Le gritó la chica desde el pasillo – "No vas a lograr nada si sigues comportándote así…"

"Está bien, esta bien…" – dijo el pelirrojo resignándose y a la vez notando como un chico lo miraba atentamente – "¿Y tú¿Qué me miras?"

"Dis… disculpe señor…" – dijo el chico bastante tímido – "Pero me ordenaron avisar en este pasillo que la asamblea de bienvenida comenzará en algunos minutos"

Ron se sintió como un verdadero tonto, y ese sentimiento creció aún más al percatarse que desde hace más de 15 minutos que todos los alumnos se dirigían a otro lugar. Después de disculparse con el niño, él y Hermione se encaminaron al auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida como les habían dicho, claro que ambos, para variar, no hablaron en todo el trayecto.

Ambos chicos pararon antes de llegar al auditorio, en donde había una larga fila de caras que ellos reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡Ron¡Hermione¡Por aquí!" – gritó una voz muy familiar que estaba junto a Harry.

"¿Dean?" – Preguntó Hermione – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pensé que lo sabrías siendo la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts… o ex Hogwarts" – dijo el chico con expresión melancólica a la vez que la castaña se sonrojaba – "A todos los ex Griffindors y Ravenclaws nos mandaron aquí"

"¿En serio?" – Dijo Ron quien estaba lentamente recuperándose de su mal humor – "¿A quien más has visto?"

"Bueno… a Seamus, a los Creevey, a tu hermana, a Harry (pero supongo que ustedes ya lo habrán visto antes), a Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Luna y… no quiero seguir nombrando, es tedioso, somos muchos…" – respondió Dean – "Bueno, ahora arréglense el uniforme que entramos en algunos segundos"

"¿Entrar?" – Preguntó Harry quien pareciera recién haber "vuelto a la vida" – "¿Por qué tendremos que entrar?"

"Somos tantos alumnos nuevos que el Director quiere presentarnos a todos como conjunto… al parecer le dijeron que venimos de un colegio extranjero…"

"Yo escuché que le dijeron a todos que nuestra antigua escuela se había quemado…" – se escuchó decir a Seamus.

"Que extraño… creí que habían dicho que los extraterrestres se llevaron Hogwarts" – gritó Luna entre la multitud.

"Shhhhhhhh!" – dijo Ron a la rubia platinada – "Te pueden oír"

"Ronnie, Ronnie… tan ingenuo como siempre…" – dijo la chica – "Todos los nuevos somos del mundo mágico… pensé que lo sabrías…"

Por segunda vez en menos de media hora, Ron se había sentido como todo un tonto de nuevo, y lo que fue peor, frente a Luna, la chica más extraña de todo Hogwarts… sintió como sus orejas enrojecían por la vergüenza en la medida que se formaba detrás de Dean para entrar a la asamblea.

"¡Todos los nuevos por aquí!" – se escuchó gritar a una voz que a nuestros cuatro amigos les pareció similar a la de Hagrid… todo a su vista se parecía a Hogwarts – "¡Entramos al auditorio en 1 minuto!".

Dentro del auditorio, una voz resonaba con eco desde un gran podio en el centro de este: Era el director de Livingstone quien hablaba, y no necesitó ocupar un hechizo _sonorus_ para aumentar el volumen de su voz (ante el asombro de todos los magos, ya que estaba usando un micrófono).

"Como ya habrán notado, nuestro colegio cuenta este año con más de 100 alumnos nuevos; los cuales vienen de un colegio extranjero que resultó calcinado como consecuencia de una guerra civil…"

"¿Ven¡Les dije que pensaban que había sido quemado!"

"¡CÁLLATE SEAMUS!" – gritó Ron junto con muchos otros Griffindors.

"… y sin más preámbulos¡música por favor!" – Se escuchó terminar al director y luego siguió una melodía (**n/a: una melodía bastante ridícula xD**) que asemejaba mucho a la de un desfile militar – "Primer año de secundaria: Rebecca Grenin, Simon Newton, Belinda Welling y James Dorian!"

Los alumnos recién mencionados comenzaron a desfilar por el auditorio mientras los alumnos antiguos comenzaban a aplaudir y a reírse simultáneamente; la situación, vista desde afuera, se veía bastante ridícula, pero el director no se percataba de ello; el seguía feliz nombrando gente hasta que…

"Y finalmente, último año; ¡Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas… y Ronald Weasley!" (**n/a: rayos, no me acuerdo siempre de TODOS los nombres, pero bueh, ahí están por órden alfabético de los que me acuerdo… DE GRIFFINDOR**!)

La música siguió sonando a medida que los ahora recién nombrados que se incorporaban a último año, desfilaban por el auditorio, igual que como todos los demás lo habían hecho, pero esta vez hubo una diferencia; en vez de risas, se escucharon pequeños murmullos por parte del alumnado (cada uno de ellos con el apellido "Potter" incrustado) y uno que otro silbido hacia las chicas… ¿o hacia los chicos?

"Muy bien… chicos, me presento; mi nombre es Gregorio Dippett…" – habló el hombre que aún estaba en el podio rebosante de felicidad – "Yo soy su director y les deseo a todos una muy buena estadía en esta hermosa escuela como lo es Livingstone" – se escucharon algunas toses forzadas en la multitud – "Y como no quiero ser grosero… quiero dejar con ustedes al nuevo profesor de educación física: víctor Krum. El viene de Bulgaria y jugó en la selección de… fútbol, si, fútbol, y espero que todos lo hagan sentir como en casa. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse al casino, hoy serviremos un plato especial… no lleguen tarde…"

Los estudiantes nuevos quedaron pasmados… ¿Dippet¿Sería él el hijo del antiguo Director Dippet de Hogwarts¿Cómo sería la comida del casino¿Qué tanto les cambiaría la vida en esta nueva escuela?... pero para variar, nuestro amigo pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿Por qué diablos me tocó dormir con Krum?

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**- la comida del casino (envien sugerencias a como quieren que sea... yo las acepto xD)**

**- interacciones Harry - Ginny - Sam**

**- reencuentro Hermione - Krum**

**... y eso nuevamente... Naty (principita) no puede prometer nada más por ahora xD**

**un beso enorme a todas(os) y espero que sigan leyendo que esto cada vez se va a ir poniendo más... intrigante (no puedo decir que mejor, eso depende de ustedes)**

**au revoir! (sep, me dio con el frances n.n)**

**principita**


	8. Encuentros

**Capítulo ocho: Encuentros**

Livingstone era cada vez más impresionante a los ojos de nuestros amigos; esta vez se habían quedado por largos intervalos de tiempo mirando el casino, el cual era por lo menos unas diez veces más grande que el aula de pociones de Hogwarts (lo cual, era bastante decir…), pero bastante diferente del comedor con las cuatro largas mesas que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver; habían varias mesas pequeñas (en las que cabían máximo 8 personas) y una pequeña vitrina con comida dentro en donde habían tres señoras con redecillas en sus cabezas y que según Seamus, parecían "brujas alien".

"Y… ¿Qué van a pedir de postre?" – dijo una señora Gorda por detrás del mostrador de la comida.

"Quiero una de esas cosas que tiritan…"

"¿Disculpe?" – preguntó nuevamente la Señora.

"Ehmmm… ¡Sam!" – gritó la pelirroja.

"Ella quiere un flan de chocolate con mousse de caramelo" – dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – "Discúlpela, es que llegó muy cansada de su viaje Señora Mireya"

"No te preocupes Samuel" – dijo la señora respondiéndoles a ambos chicos con otra sonrisa – "Que tengan un buen almuerzo… espero verlos de nuevo para la cena"

Harry observaba desde su mesa a la pareja sin fingir sus celos mientras que los demás exGriffindors de último año lo miraban preocupados; nunca habían visto al chico de ojos verdes tan enojado.

"¿Qué diantres es esto?" – preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio mirando su plato de tallarines – "Parecen gusanos con excremento de hipogrifo!"

"¡Ron!" – dijeron varios al unísono.

"Maldito, me hiciste perder el apetito, y eso que yo amo los tallarines con salsa Alfredo" – dijo Dean triste.

"¿tarillanes con qué?"

"Con Salsa Alfredo" – respondió la castaña quien ensartaba los tallarines con el tenedor delicadamente – "Es un plato italiano muggle que es disfrutado por mucha gente alrededor del mundo…"

"Hermione, por favor" – interrumpió Seamus molesto – "Tus lecciones de historia hacen que esta comida muggle sea aún más aburrida de lo que parece; ¡La salsa ni siquiera cambia de color!"

"Deberás acostumbrarte" – dijo Dean – "Las cosas muggles son mucho más aburridas que en el mundo mágico…"

"Pe… pero…" – reclamó Ron – "¿Cómo esperan que comamos esta cosa¡Parece alimento de calamar gigante!"

"¿Lo probaste si quiera?" – preguntó la castaña perspicaz.

"No necesito probarlo para saber que será desagradable"

"¡Ron! Eres tan testarudo!" – dijo la morena ahora molesta.

"Dis-culpen… ¿puedo sentarrme?"

Los ocho ocupantes de la mesa 17 miraron a la persona que acababa de hablar; era un hombre de más o menos 20 años de edad, de cejas muy pobladas, una nariz chueca y cabello negro… parado frente a ellos estaba Viktor Krum, tal cual como lo recordaban.

"Lo siento, estamos llenos" – dijo el pelirrojo.

"No es cierto" – dijo la castaña gentilmente al búlgaro – "aún podemos hacer espacio para una silla, siéntate con nosotros Viktor"

"Pensé que le llamarías Vicky" – dijo Ron bastante molesto.

"Y yo pensé que te callarías" – dijo la castaña y le ofreció a Krum el puesto que estaba junto a ella.

"Grracias Herrmione. ¿Qué tal les ha parrecido el colegio?"

"Maravilloso" – respondió entusiasmada Lavender – "Es como volver a Hogwarts, sólo que este es Muggle… son ambos colegios muy parecidos realmente"

"Eso es grracias a que el Dirrectorr Dippet quiso hacerr la escuela lo más parrecida a Hogwarrts posible"

"Pero… ¿cómo sabe el director nuevo de la existencia de Hogwarts?" – preguntó Neville.

"Porrque el Señorr Grregorrio Dippet es el nieto de el antiguo dirrectorr de Hogwarrts" – respondió Krum con naturalidad – "Es porr ello que Dumbledorre quiso que los pusieran aquí parra continuarr sus estudios… el dirrectorr Dippet sabe que ustedes son del mundo mágico…"

"Wow… eso no lo sabía" – respondió Hermione – "Al parecer estás bien informado…"

"Si… puede serr" – respondió el búlgaro con fingida modestia.

"¿Y por qué compartirás pieza con nosotros?" – preguntó Ron directamente.

"Oh… veo que ya te enterraste"

"No me _enterré_, pero si me ENTERÉ" – dijo el pelirrojo mofándose de la forma de hablar de Krum.

"¡Ron¡No seas grosero con Viktor!"

"¿No querrás decir que no sea grosero con VICKY, señorita sabelotodo?"

Lentamente, los 6 restantes ocupantes de la mesa comenzaron a dirigirse hacia otra para evitar la disputa entre Ron y Hermione… si en Hogwarts eran "mortales"¿Porqué no habían de serlo aquí?

"¡Ron compórtate!" – dijo la castaña ya de pie, percatándose de que todos los estaban mirando.

"Pero si SÓLO hice una pregunta Hermione" – respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente – "No tiene nada de malo… ¿o si? O sea, digo, el hecho de que un profesor comparta pieza con alumnos no es algo normal…"

"Bueno, pero hay formas y FORMAS de hacer las preguntas Ron…"

"Weasley, si quierres saberr porrque comparrto habitación contigo y con Potterr, deberrías prreguntarr cuando estemos solos… y no hacerr una escena de celos con Herrmione"

"¡NO SON CELOS PROFESOR DE SEGUNDA!" – dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

"Bueno… te rresponderré después del almuerrzo en prrivado, perro no molestes a Herrmione, pensé que erra tu amiga…"

"¡PUES _CLARRO_ QUE LO ES!" – Respondió aún más rojo que antes – "Es sólo que… que… yo… yo la… la… tengo que irme"

Y hecho un bólido, el pelirrojo salió del casino dejando al búlgaro y a la castaña completamente confundidos.

"Dis… disculpa lo que acaba de pasar Viktor"

"No te prreocupes Herrmione" – dijo Krum – "Perro menos mal que ahorra estamos solos… no soporrto la prresencia de ese Weasley… te contarré porr que estoy aquí; voy a darr las clases de educación física y de Quidditch clandestino parra que el deporrte no se pierrda… Dumbledorre me lo pidió como favor antes de que lo interrnarran en San Mungo… ¿Qué te parrece?"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... disculpa Viktor, es que no te estaba prestando atención… lo siento" – se disculpó la chica mientras seguía con la mirada al chico pecoso que acababa de desaparecer de escena.

Mientras tanto, en su nueva habitación, Harry tocaba una improvisada melodía en una guitarra que encontró por ahí, que supuso, debía ser de Krum. Era la primera vez que tocaba un instrumento en su vida y sin embargo lo hacía muy bien; sentía que la música lo desahogaba y que por cada nota que tocaba, era un problema que desaparecía de su mente. Luego la canción que comenzaba a componer (con notas inventadas… que de todos modos sonaban muy bien juntas) se vio interrumpida por un portazo.

"¡Maldito Búlgaro descerebrado!" – gritó una voz; Harry no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que se trataba de Ron.

"¿Qué te hizo ahora?" – preguntó el moreno aún sin levantar la vista y casi sin darle importancia al asunto.

"¿Qué me hizo¡Harry! El es un ser… estúpido… su nariz chueca, su pelo grasiento… podría hacerle competencia a Snape… su cara de cretino, su…"

"¿Te das cuenta que estás diciendo incoherencias verdad?" – Dijo Harry mirándolo por fin – "… Digo… no puedes odiar a alguien sólo por su apariencia física… tiene que haber una razón más de por medio…"

"¿Pero es que nunca lo has visto¡Es horrendo¡Y compartirá pieza con nosotros!"

"¿No será que…?"

"Harry, no lo digas…"

"¿…Que estás…?"

"Harry, te lo advierto…"

"…Celoso?"

"Sabía que lo dirías… siempre lo haces…" – respondió Ron girando los ojos.

"Pero nunca me has respondido… de hecho, te pregunté apenas comenzó el verano; cuando Hermione se carteaba con Krum desde tu casa y tú…"

"¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE BÚLGARO MAL NACIDO Y DE ESAS CARTAS, PORFAVOR HARRY!"

"¿Ves?"

"¿Veo que?"

"Estás celoso"

"¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!"

"Te gusta Hermione…" – insistió el chico de cabello negro.

"¡NO!"

"Ah… eso explica por que te corriste del beso entonces…"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo – "¿Co… cómo sabes eso?"

"Fred y George me lo dijeron para tratar de subirme el ánimo"

"¿Pero cómo saben e…? claro, orejas expandibles"

"Exacto, no deberías pensar en voz alta, especialmente en la madriguera…" – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y… y que te dijeron?" – preguntó Ron colorado.

"Bueno… la verdad sólo dijiste en voz alta '¿Por qué me corrí de ese beso?'" – Dijo el chico de ojos verdes imitando la voz de su amigo – "aunque la verdad, pensé que no lo harías…"

"¿Y si lo hice qué?"

"Pues, nada… es sólo que pensé que te gustaba Hermione…"

"¿Y pensaste en que sí me gustaba y que me pude haber escabullido del beso por otra razón¿Pensaste en que jamás he dado un beso en mi vida¿Pensaste que puedo estar enamorado de Hermione pero no quería quedar como un tonto frente a ella?"

"Vaya, hasta que lo admites…"

"¡SI HARRY¡ME GUSTA HERMIONE!"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada… es sólo que…" – suspiró melancólico - "…a ella aún le gusta Krum… debiste haber visto el brillo en sus ojos cuando conversaban esos dos: no tengo oportunidad con ella Harry"

"¿Y entonces por qué intentó darte un beso?"

"Quizás me iba a dar uno en la mejilla como ella suele hacerlo con ambos y sólo se desvió, es todo…"

"¿Y porqué crees eso?"

"¿Y porqué te dio por dártelas de psicólogo amigo?" – Dijo Ron – "Tú pareces tener más problemas que yo…"

"Pues… quizás si… lo de tu hermana me tiene muy mal" – dijo Harry retomando la guitarra – "Pero como tu dices; debo aprender a que hay más peces en el mar… y que… ella… está con otro" – estas últimas palabras las pronunció apenas.

"Además… hay chicas muggles muy lindas" – dijo Ron.

"Pero ninguna tan linda como Hermione ¿no?"

"¡TE LO ADVIERTO POTTER¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!"

"Hombre, lo decía por ti…" – dijo mientras terminaba una nota.

"¿Y desde cuando que tocas esa cosa?"

"Desde hoy mismo; es divertido… elimina los problemas"

"¿En serio¿Puedo intentar?"

"Claro…"

Dentro de quince minutos de intentar tocar la guitarra, Ron finalmente se dio por vencido y la arrojó contra la pared. Con un hechizo _reparo_ todo estuvo arreglado… por suerte.

"Ron, debes ser más cuidadoso…"

"Lo siento, lo siento… de todos modos… me dijiste que era de Krum¿cierto?"

"No estoy seguro, pero es lo más probable y… ¿ves?" – dijo tomando la guitarra y haciéndola sonar – "Quedó como nueva"

"Yo no sirvo para los instrumentos, prefiero cantar…"

"En realidad… me cuesta admitirlo… pero cantas muy bien"

"Bueno, gracias" – dijo Ron con modestia – "¿Qué hora es?"

"Hora de la cena… deberíamos estar abajo no crees?"

"La verdad, no tengo hambre… Hermione aún no llega…"

"¿Y eso qué¿Quieres comértela casanova?"

"No estaría mal…"

"Eres un tonto" – dijo el chico de pelo negro tirándole un cojín en la cabeza – "Deberías habértela comido cuando tuviste la oportunidad" – entre ambos se formó un incómodo silencio – "Bien, yo voy a cenar... no sé si tú".

"No, prefiero quedarme aquí y dormir para no encontrarme con Krum…"

"Como tu digas… ¿no quieres que te traiga nada?"

"Lo que se parezca más a la comida de Hogwarts posible" – respondió el pelirrojo.

"Esta bien… nos vemos mañana en la mañana"

Ron veía a su amigo salir por la puerta mientras se ponía el pijama viejo y corto que tenía desde hace dos o tres años y se acostaba en la cama más lejana a la de Krum… y eso le recordó que Hermione aún no había llegado. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? De seguro estaba con Vicky, pero no quería ni pensar en eso, prefería esperar hasta mañana y ver que pasaría con su nuevo compañero de habitación.

* * *

**Bueh, ahi lo tienen: el capitulo ocho :)**

**por primera vez en mi vida contestaré reviews, así que porfavor atentos :D**

**cervatilla:** muchas gracias por los halagos! weeee... me haces feliz :). en realidad la comida no tenía nada que ver, pero es como el reflejo de lo que significaría el mundo muggle para ellos desde ahora en adelante.

**LauWG:** bueno, ahi lo tienes: dippet es nieto del otro dippet xD jejejeje, y sip, ahora estará mucho más interesante... en todo caso, odio al búlgaro ese, asi que no te impresiones si pongo cosas raras de el... ñaca ñaca xD. Gracias por siempre estar posteandomeeeee :D lo agradezco mucho.

**winny potter black:** la verdad, actualizo cuando puedo (por lo general, los fines de semana, ya que dentro de esta tengo mil cosas que hacer entre el colegio y el pre universitario). Agradezco que te haya gustado la historia y que valores mi esfuerzo por actualizar :D un beso enorme.

**Barel28:** como me lees el pensamiento... te morirás al saber que voy a hacer para poner a Hermione celosa, aunque Ron no lo hará intencional pero tu idea de que una chica o chicas se interesen en el esta muy cerca de la que yo tengo, muajajajaja. A mi tb me disgusta que hagan sufrir a Ronnie, pero al final siempre termina siendo al revés, por lo menos en mis historias. Besos.

**Biank Radcliffe Potter:** Yo tb casi me caigo de la silla al pensar que podria ser Krum, pero la explicación se viene en el proximo capitulo... o por lo menos, trataré de que suceda en el proximo. Doy gracias a dios por que te guste la historia! jejeje.

**ReTLaW:** Bueno amigo hermoso, no fue exactamente Tofu, porque no sabía como era, en realidad, nunca lo he probado :S jejejje... pero en el fondo es toda una metáfora la parte de comida (mira el reply a cervatilla, que me da lata explicar la metafora denuevo) Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiguito y por haberme venido a ver hoy a mi casa (aunque haya sido por una pelicula T.T) besitossssss!

**gaby weasley:** lo sé... pobre Ronnie, a mi tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, pero ya verás lo que pasará después... será Hermione la que sufra. Gracias por leerme:D jejeje y por review-searme, lo agradezco de corazón.

**quizás me quedó gente en el tintero, pero eso fue porque respondí sólo reviews de capitulo 7 :( no se sientan ofendidos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden pulsar "go" la esquina inferior izquierda de su ventana amiga :)**

**principita**


	9. La idea de Dean

**Capítulo nueve: La idea de Dean**

"¡Mamá, no quiero ir al dentista!" – dijo Ron aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Mamá? Eso quisieras…" - dijo una voz muy cerca de sus oídos.

"¡Ah Harry¡No fastidies, aún es temprano!"

"No lo es… son las 10:30, y es domingo"

"¡ES TEMPRANO PARA QUE SEA DOMINGO! A esta hora ni siquiera los gallos han despertado…"

"El desayuno cierra a las 11…"

"¿QUÉ?"

Cómo si le hubieran dado con una aguja en el trasero, Ron saltó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar, ante las cortas risitas de su amigo de ojos verdes.

Después de sólo 5 minutos, Ron y Harry se encaminaban a la cafetería para su desayuno, cuando por fin Ron se dio cuenta de un detalle:

"¿Dónde está el jugador de Quidditch de segunda?" – preguntó.

"No lo sé… se despertó muy temprano esta mañana, ni idea de que hizo… tampoco lo ando siguiendo¿sabes?" – Respondió Harry mientras abría la puerta – "mira, ahí están Dean, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus…" – dijo luego viendo a sus amigos, quienes les hacían señas desde la mesa en la que se sentaron para el almuerzo.

"_Buenas noches_ caballero…" – dijo Dean aludiendo a la cara de Ron – "Al parecer dormiste bien Weasley"

"Y que lo digas" – respondió el pelirrojo sacando un panqué de la bandeja de Seamus – "¿Y¿Algo nuevo?

"Si, Lavender es lesbiana"

"¡Seamus!" – gritó la chica golpeándolo por debajo de la mesa – "¡Eres un tonto!"

"¿No lo eres verdad?" – preguntó Harry.

"¡Claro que no!" – Dijo la chica sonrojándose entre furia y vergüenza – "¡Seamus te odio!"

"Calmada señorita, era sólo una broma matutina" – respondió el chico sonriente – "¿Y¿Algo nuevo con ustedes?"

"¿No han visto a Hermione?" – preguntó Ron secamente.

"Yo no" – respondió Parvati.

"Tampoco yo" – respondió Dean

"Yo si" – dijo Lavender aún colorada – "La vi salir con Krum hace más o menos media hora… creo que iban a los jardines…"

"¿A los jardines?" – Preguntó Ron tratando de contener su furia – "¿Qué harán esos dos ahí?"

"Pues que más Ron" – dijo Seamus quien junto con Dean estallaron en silenciosas carcajadas – "Lo que mejor sabemos hacer los adolescentes…" – tiró un beso al aire – "aunque pensé que Hermione era más inocente"

"No creo que esté haciendo eso…" – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a su amigo, el cual ya estaba más rojo que Lavender.

"Pues esperemos a que lle… miren, ahí viene la reina de roma" – dijo Parvati viendo entrar a Hermione con la puerta principal del casino y una melena completamente alborotada.

"Al parecer la pasó bien, está más despeinada que de costumbre" – comentó Dean a Ron al oído, lo que causo que el chico se sonrojara de ira más aún de furia.

La castaña llegó a la mesa de los chicos después de algunos minutos (luego de que fue a buscar su bandeja de desayuno) y se sentó en el puesto vacío junto a Lavender.

"¿Qué tengo que me miran todos?" – preguntó la chica.

"Nada, nada" – respondió Harry – "Es sólo que… tu cabello"

"¿Qué tiene mi…? Oh cielos" – dijo la castaña percatándose del estado de su enmarañado pelo al mirar su reflejo en una ventana.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo que lo tienes así?" – preguntó Ron intentando disimular su interés ante la respuesta.

"Ehmmm… bueno… yo… mientras paseaba por… el jardín con Viktor… bueno… el me botó al pasto mientras jugábamos…"

"¿jugaban?" – preguntaron varios al unísono.

"Bueno, estábamos jugando a atraparnos y el me botó al suelo, eso es todo… no pregunten tanto" – sentenció la chica probando un sorbo del zumo de naranja.

"¿Y donde está nuestro NUEVO PROFESOR Herms?" – preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No… no lo se…" - respondió esta insegura

En la mesa se produjo un incómodo silencio, roto sólo por el roce de los cubiertos con el plato y el ruido que Dean hacía con estos sobre la mesa imitando una batería.

"¡Deja de hacer ese molesto sonido!"

"Oye, no suena mal… traje mi batería y necesito practicar… el desayuno es un buen lugar" – respondió Dean.

"¿Batería?" – preguntó Parvati.

"Es como… cosas que se tocan… percusión… hmmmm… platillos… no sé como explicarlo" – dijo Dean

"¿Y tocas esa cosa? Se ve complicado" – dijo Harry

"Eso lo dices sólo porque tu tocas la guitaga" – dijo Ron a Harry con sorna

"GUITARRA Ron… y eso lo dices sólo porque tú cantas"

"y eso lo dices sólo porque tienes ojos verdes"

"¡y eso lo dices sólo porque tienes ojos azules!"

"¡y eso lo dices sólo porque tienes el pelo negro y una cicatriz en la cabeza!"

"¡y eso lo dices sólo porque eres un pelirrojo con pecas!"

"¿Ron canta?" – preguntó Dean emocionado.

"Si, si canta… y por eso me molesta a mi con la guitarra" – respondió Harry divertido. Le encantaba discutir con Ron.

"Y… ¿y Harry toca la guitarra?" – preguntó Dean aún más emocionado.

"Si, y lo peor es que recién aprendió ayer a tocarla… ¡Y LO HACE MUY BIEN¡TODO PORQUE ES UN POTTER!" – respondió Ron entre risas.

"Pe… pero… ¡Esto es excelente!"

"¿Qué es tan excelente?" – preguntaron ambos chicos emocionados y Seamus, quien se incluyó al excitamiento.

"Eso… que tú cantes y que tú toques la guitarra" – respondió Dean.

"Pero soy sólo un principiante con la guitarra, recién aprendí a tocarla ayer" – respondió Harry sonrojado – "Pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver eso…"

"Bueno, bueno… les digo" – dijo Dean emocionado inclinándose sobre ambos amigos, ignorando al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa – "Ron¿has oído hablar de los grupos musicales o las bandas?"

"Nunca tan burro" – respondió el pelirrojo – "Algo así como las brujas de McBeth¿no?"

"Claro… sólo que nosotros seremos hombres¿no?" – Respondió el chico con un brillo en los ojos – "¿Les parece la idea? Digo… ¿formar una banda?"

"Pues claro, cuenta conmigo…" – dijo el pelirrojo – "claro que, no canto muy bien que digamos… soy cantante de bañera… ni siquiera eso… pero haré lo que pueda"

"Ron, no seas tan modesto" – respondió Harry mirándolo de reojo – "Cuenta conmigo también pero… ¿quién será el bajista?"

"¿Bajista?" – preguntó el pelirrojo – "¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Es el instrumento de los tonos bajos" - respondió Dean – "Pero bueno, Harry, no hay que ser perfeccionistas… fue sólo una idea, quizás nunca lleguemos a tocar en ninguna parte… quizás nadie nunca nos conozca… es sólo una inicia…"

"¿Se puede saber de que están hablando ustedes tres?" – preguntó Hermione desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Si… ni con orejas expandibles supergigantes podría escuchar" – dijo Parvati – "He intentado y simplemente no puedo… ya, no se desvíen del tema¿de que hablaban?"

"¿Quién se ha desviado del tema?" – preguntó Harry riéndose

"Nada… algún día lo sabrán… porque nosotros tres" – dijo Dean señalando a sus dos amigos y a él mismo – "tenemos un… plan"

"Y hablando de desviarse del tema… miren quien viene ahí…" – dijo Ron señalando la puerta del casino.

Una figura abatida se asomó por entre el tumulto de gente. Una sombra triste, con la cabeza gacha. La luz del comedor descubrió a un Viktor Krum bastante melancólico, y, extrañamente, Hermione también bajó la cabeza al verlo entrar. El resto prefirió no preguntar y seguir con su desayuno.

"Ron¿podemos hablar afuera un momento?" – preguntó la castaña cuando ya casi todos hubieron terminado.

"Cla… claro" – respondió este asombrado de que la chica le pidiera algo así.

Ron y Hermione salieron del comedor unos cinco minutos después en dirección al pasillo principal donde estaban los dormitorios, dejando nuevamente, un sentimiento de incertidumbre en la mesa número 17.

Mientras que en otra mesa cercana a la que están nuestros amigos, Ginny y Sam Martin desayunaban conversando muy animadamente causando miradas de reojo de cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, a pesar de ello, la pelirroja parecía no notarlo y abrazaba y besaba a su novio como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.

-.-.-.-

Ron y Hermione ya habían llegado al pasillo principal y la chica invitó al pelirrojo a pasar a su habitación para que conversen de este tema en privado, sin que nadie los molestara. El chico, asumiendo que se trataba de un asunto bastante serio viniendo de Hermione, aceptó con miedo.

"Y… ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas con Bárbara? – preguntó el chico sentándose en una cama con cubrecamas rosa y varios peluches a su alrededor.

"Han ido… bastante bien. Claro, va dos años por debajo de nosotros, pero es bastante amena para conversar"

"Y… ¿de qué querías hablar?"

* * *

**karlia-karlila** tenía que admitirlo en algún momento no? jejejejeje ) gracias por opinar.

**ReTLaW :** no hace falta decirte k te kero mucho, cierto? xD

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**: Bueh, aki me tiene actualizando casi a las 12 de la noche T.T jejejejejeje. Gracias!

**cervatilla**: la unica lata, es que hice que lo admitiera muy luego... pero aún no ñe dice nada a hermione... lo hara ahora? xD

**LauWG** jajajaja... como que nos tiramos ánimos mutuamente xD eres de las que siempre comenta, muchas gracias,... y en cuanto en lo de actualizar pronto... partamos por casa T-T jejejejejeje... debes actualizar mas seguido tuuuuuuu! amo leerte y actualizas una vez al mes! xD

**Barel28:** wow! parece que todos odiamos a Krum... pobre Ronnie, aún le keda un poquito más de sufrimiento si :S no te enojes!

**ophelia dakker** jejejeje... si fue porquito... pero apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar ultimamente, el colegio me quita lo poco de tiempo que tengo para hacer mis cosas... y actualizar! xD besos!

**gaby weasley** Hermione tendrá mucho de lo que ponerse celosa, creeme... MUCHO xD jajajajajajajajajaj... que mala soy n.n. besos!

**sarah-keyko** bueno, aqui estoy, continuando xD jejejej... gracias por review-searme cuando puedes n-n

**winny potter black:** aqui estabas! tenía ganas de contestar tu review, eres de las pocas que aprecia mi trabajo por las actualizaciones, pensé que nadie lo notaría xD jejejejeje. un beso enorme )

**kika dlc** como sabes que habrá felicidad? puede que alguien muera O.o de hecho, ni yo se eso xD jejejejeje.. pero no kero bajarte de la nubecilla... asi que probablemente no mataré a nadie... esta vez xD. besos!

**Bueh, ahi estan... reviews contestados :D necesito nombres para la banda de los chicos, el mejor saldrá aquí... así que porfavor necesito sugerencias en los reviews! SOLO PULSA GO:D**

**principita**


	10. Elecciones

**ok chicos, esta vez escribí un capitulo bastante largo... de hecho... creo que nunca había escrito uno así... pero sin embargo debo hacer una...**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene una última escena que podría alterar la mente de gente sensible. Si tu eres una de esas personas, porfavor lee solo hasta los ultimos puntitos (-.-.-.-) y luego pregunta que pasó. Gracias.**

**Bueno, sin más... los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Diez: Elecciones**

"Bueno, la verdad… yo quería hablarte sobre Viktor" – comenzó la castaña.

En la habitación de la chica invadió un silencio sepulcral. Ron ya sospechaba que Hermione le diría que se había puesto de novia con el búlgaro, o que se habían besado en el desayuno. Las orejas del pelirrojo se pusieron del mismo tono de sus cejas sólo con imaginar aquella escena. Los nervios lo invadían, pero no reunió el valor para articular palabra, por lo que la morena tuvo que continuar.

"Ya sé todo lo que lo odias… pero… quería pedirte un favor"

"Dime" – respondió el chico aún con las orejas coloradas.

"Que lo trataras mejor porque…" – _Porque ahora es mi novio_, pensó el chico cerrando los ojos esperando aquella respuesta – "…porque, bueno… hoy me pidió ser su novia" – _lo sabía… ¿dios mío que voy a hacer ahora?_ Se preguntó nuevamente el chico – "…y bueno… lo rechacé"

"¿Qué tú que?"

"Lo… lo rechacé… pensé que estarías feliz de saberlo… aunque el esta muy triste y por eso quería pedirte que lo trataras mejor y…"

"Haber… espera un momento… ¿Rechazaste a Viktor¿A Viktor Krum?" – preguntó el chico emocionado.

"Pues si… sabía que estarías feliz"

"La verdad, si… pues ¡no! O sea, sinceramente, estoy muy feliz… tú sabes cuanto odio a ese… ese… ser detestable"

"Si, lo sé…"

"y… ¿Y porqué lo rechazaste?"

"Pues… porque… bueno… porque no me gusta, eso es todo"

"¿Y quién sí te gusta?"

_¿De donde salió esa pregunta?_, se dijo Ron a si mismo. _Estás siendo demasiado obvio¡contrólate o ella se dará cuenta!_ El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación mientras que Hermione batallaba contra ella misma y el suelo, al cual miraba con la cabeza gacha mientras el pelirrojo la observaba preocupado. Se arrepentía tanto de haber hecho esa pregunta… pero no podía retractarse, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

"Bueno… otro chico" – dijo la chica sonrojándose sin despegar la vista del piso.

"Yo me alegro de que hayas rechazado a Viktor… ustedes dos no se verían bien juntos" – dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa y cambiando de tema.

"Por eso quería que fueras el primero en saberlo" – dijo la chica mirándolo finalmente dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

"Por favor Herms, no llores" – dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola y sintiendo como un calor indescriptible recorría todo su cuerpo – "Ya pasó, Ya pasó…"

"Me siento culpable Ron" – dijo la chica triste – "Si lo hubieras visto…"

_Hubiera pagado por ver su cara_, pensó el chico mientras Hermione reposaba entre sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa… odiaba verla llorar, amaba verla reír… _¡Dios mío, esto empeora cada vez más! _Y sin darse cuenta como, su cara comenzó a acercarse a la de la chica.

Hermione levantó su rostro para mirar a Ron, quien ya estaba bastante cerca de sus labios. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando intensamente, como si el momento no pudiera volver a repetirse nunca…

"¡Hermione¡Mira lo que tengo!" – se escuchó decir una voz desde la puerta.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se sonrojaron y se separaron al instante, al notar que una chica de cabello negro y ondulado dócilmente (por el contrario del de Hermione) se aparecía en la puerta de la habitación agitando un papel en el aire animadamente.

"¿Qué es eso Bárbara?" – preguntó Hermione fingiendo curiosidad y normalidad ante la escena que acababa de tomar lugar.

"¡Es un flyer!" – respondió esta dando pequeños saltitos por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué es un flyer?" – preguntó el pelirrojo. Pareciera que sólo en ese momento, Bárbara se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico en su habitación, ya que su mirada expresó, por varios segundos, desconcierto y admiración por el chico.

"Es… es como un cartel pequeño que te pasan para anunciar una fiesta. Hay una la próxima semana" – dijo nerviosa. Ya había dejado de dar saltitos por la habitación y había recuperado la compostura.

"Por cierto… Bárbara, Ron…" – dijo Hermione señalando a Ron – "Ron, Bárbara; mi compañera de habitación" – dijo luego señalando esta vez a la chica.

"Un gusto" – respondió el chico cortésmente.

"Igualmente" – dijo la chica sonrojándose lentamente.

"Bueno¿y qué hay de esa fiesta?" – pregunto la castaña notando como Bárbara había puesto sus ojos en Ron.

"Ah… ¡sí! La fiesta…" – dijo Bárbara saliendo de su trance – "Bueno… es en la _pub Telarañas _el sábado de la próxima semana, el colegio prestará transporte para los que quieran ir" – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar mientras que Ron se preguntaba que diablos era un pub y un transporte – "Además que como podemos salir un fin de semana por medio, está dentro de las normas del colegio y… ¡Bueno¡Todos irán¡Será una bomba!"

"¡Dios mío¡Explotaremos!" – dijo Ron sin comprender aquella expresión moderna.

Bárbara comenzó a reír exageradamente pensando que aquello lo había hecho en intención de broma mientras que Ron se sonrojaba de vergüenza. Entre ella y Hermione le explicaron lo que significaba la expresión ¡Será una bomba! Y en que momentos había que usarla.

"Ustedes los nuevos son algo raros…" – dijo Bárbara – "Hay varios como tú que tampoco entienden algunas expresiones. Un tal Denis Creevey, que será mi compañero, se la pasa preguntándome por que significan ciertas cosas…"

"Ese Denis es un caso" – dijo Hermione recordando la vez que él y Colin, comenzaron a molestar a Harry con los autógrafos y las fotos.

"¡Oh! Hablando de nuevos" – dijo la chica distraída nuevamente – "Deben bajar al comedor, los estudiantes nuevos comenzarán las elecciones de sus asignaturas y planes de estudio"

"Debo hablar con Seamus, Dean y Harry para ver que elegirán ellos... Si sé que tu tomarás algo que ver con la ciencia Herms" – añadió el chico notando como la cara de Hermione se había contorsionado cuando el pelirrojo mencionó el preguntarle a otros amigos y no a ella – "Así que me apresuro a buscarlos. Nos vemos más tarde, un gusto Bárbara" – Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido y luego se desvaneció como si hubiera sido humo de la habitación de las chicas.

"Vaya… ese pelirrojo es apuesto" – dijo la chica de cabello negro mirando la puerta como si por ella fuera a aparecer nuevamente el chico – "¿Cómo lo conoces?"

"Es mi mejor amigo desde que tenemos 11 años" – respondió la chica con aire de suficiencia y con cierto tono de celos en su voz.

"Espero nos encontremos más seguido por aquí… es bastante lindo, y muy tierno ¿Debería invitarlo como mi pareja a la fiesta del pub?"

_Sobre mi cadáver_ pensó Hermione – "No creó que sea lo más adecuado… a él le gusta otra chica"

"¡Rayos!" – Dijo Bárbara con decepción – "¿Y quién le gusta?"

"Bueno… yo… creo que bajaré a elegir los planes de estudio… nos vemos en el almuerzo¿vale?"

"Vale…" – dijo Bárbara aún con decepción en su voz y en sus ojos.

Hermione comenzó a bajar rápidamente por el corredor con una sonrisa en los labios… ella y ron se estaban abrazando! Que feliz había sido en ese momento! Que dichosa! Pero muy pronto esa sonrisa fue opacada por un rostro de decepción. _¿Le gustaré en verdad a Ron? Dios mío, puede que le guste otra chica… puede que sólo cumpla con su deber de buen amigo al abrazarme y cobijarme cuando tengo miedo…_

El ritmo de caminar de Hermione se fue pausando cada vez más y de su cara comenzaron a desprenderse nuevas lágrimas que caían al suelo en goteras. Lentamente se fue tapando la cara y cambió su rumbo…

-.-.-.-

Ron había llegado al salón 4, lugar en donde estaban todos los alumnos nuevos del colegio Livingstone; muchos de ellos caras conocidas poniéndose al día con los chismes y por lo general, hablando de la fiesta en el _pub Telaraña_ de la próxima semana.

"Hola amigos¿que tal?" – dijo Ron acercándose a la mesa donde estaban Harry, Seamus y Dean.

"Vaya que andas feliz hoy día" – respondió Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny quien estaba en una mesa aparte eligiendo electivos con su novio, quien no tenía nada que estar haciendo en aquella sala.

"Bueno… no TAN feliz como quisiera… pero sí"

"Oye Ron" – comenzó Dean – "Mañana en la tarde tendremos nuestra primera práctica de tú-ya-sabes-que para checae como sonamos. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Dale" – respondió Ron entusiasmado.

"Oigan… no me dejen fuera de la conversación… ni idea de que hablan. Me siento desterrado del grupo" – dijo Seamus con puchero.

"Es que… pues… es algo que no te incumbe" – dijeron los tres casi al unísono y siguieron conversando animados, dejando de lado a Seamus una vez más.

El intercambio de ideas para el grupo entre Dean, Harry y Ron fue interrumpido por una voz severa, similar a la de McGonagall, que avisó por "altoparlantes" que los alumnos deberán rellenar la forma que les será entregada a continuación junto con un bolígrafo, el cual podrían llevarse a casa, y a pesar de que muchos no sabían lo que era un bolígrafo, no les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta cuando llegaron las cosas cargadas por un señor barrigón de bigote.

"Bien… creo que elegiré el electivo científico. No me gustan mucho las matemáticas. ¿Qué tal ustedes?" – preguntó Harry.

"Dean y yo elegiremos el electivo humanista, sólo porque dentro de esos ramos sólo hay historia. A mí por lo menos me iba bien con Binns en Historia de la Magia… tengo buena memoria" – dijo Seamus.

"¿Y tú Ron?" – preguntó Harry.

"Creo que también elegiré historia… pero no estoy seguro"

"¿Estás bromeando?" – dijeron los tres al unísono, lo que impactó al pelirrojo.

"Eras pésimo en historia de la magia" – corroboró Dean

"Entonces supongo que elegiré ciencias… de matemáticas no entiendo ni jota" – dijo entonces.

"¿Y tú Hermione?" – Preguntó Harry, pero sólo recibió silencio por respuesta – "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"Aquí estoy" – dijo la morena con hilo de voz entrando por la puerta.

"Hermione¿Qué te pasó?" – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

"Nada Ron, en serio, no te preocupes" – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, la cual lastimó mucho al chico – "¿Ya eligieron?"

"Bueno, sí. Ron y yo elegimos científico, y Dean y Seamus eligieron Histórico o Humanista… ¿Qué elegirás tú?" – dijo Harry

"Científico, por supuesto" – dijo la chica – "Aunque también podría haber elegido matemático o histórico, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sé sobre el cuerpo humano y muero por tener biología"

"¡Hey chicos!" – Dijo Seamus – "Nos faltó una electividad"

"¿Sí, cual?" – preguntaron los 4 al unísono.

"Bueno… una electividad recreativa… tendremos 4 ramos del electivo, más un ramo de deportes" – Hermione mostró una mueca de desagrado – "Más un ramo recreativo, que puede ser… según esta cosa… Arte, teatro, música, computación, actividades de servicio social o tutoría de alumnos pequeños"

"Yo… me voy por teatro" – dijo Hermione feliz.

"Yo por música" – dijeron Harry, Ron y Dean.

"Yo creo que también por teatro… ¿y que les dio a ustedes tres con la música?"

Para variar, Seamus obtuvo nuevamente una respuesta de "no te incumbe" mientras el trío de oro y el resto de los amigos, juntaban los papeles y los depositaban en un buzón especial.

-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Sam y Ginny se habían escapado unos momentos antes para ir a besarse a la pieza del chico, aprovechando que su compañero de habitación estaba aún eligiendo ramos para tomar durante el año junto con los demás alumnos nuevos.

El rubio acorraló a la pelirroja en la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus dedos recorrían su cintura. Ambos comenzaron lentamente a subir la intensidad de los besos y Sam comenzó a bajar y subir sus manos tocando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Ginny, quien comenzaba a revolver con sus manos el cabello de Sam.

El chico bajó a la pelirroja hacia su cama y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa…

"¡Por Merlín! Sam detente!" – gritó la chica cuando estaba por desabrochar el último botón.

"Dis… disculpa amor… no pensé que te molestaría… si… si vamos muy rápido me detengo, sólo dime…" – comenzó a decir el chico sonrojado como nunca.

"No… discúlpame yo… no debí haberme dejado en primer lugar…"

"Es… está bien… nunca más…"

"Yo… será mejor que me vaya… Colin puede llegar en cualquier momento… y puede vernos" – dijo la pelirroja abotonándose la camisa.

"Bue… bueno… nos vemos en la cena cariño"

Ginny salió sonrojada por la puerta del chico y por suerte nadie estaba ahí que la viera salir. Había pasado de nuevo. Por ahora, el no estar preparados y el llevar muy poco tiempo de noviazgo parecía una buena excusa.

La pelirroja no podía creer, que después de casi dos meses, aún seguía viendo la cara de Harry Potter en cada beso o caricia que Sam le daba…

* * *

**wow :O jajajajaja... hasta yo misma me impresioné escribiendo eso... jejejeje. Recibo reclamos y quejas por esa escena, y prometo no ser grosera en las contestaciones xD un beso a todos y pulsen el botón go de abajo para dejar reviews n.n los agradezco de corazón!**

**principita**

-.-.-.-

**Manuel:** Vaya, primera vez que un hombre que no sea amigo mío me review-sea... me siento halagada n.n jejejeje... y tambien con una pequeña presión ensima para hacer que te siga gustando mi fic, pero eso es lo de menos :) besos! y gracias por las felicitaciones!

**sarah-keyko** que cortito tu review, pero morí de la risa xD jejejejeje...a mi tb me mandan a comer cuando estoy en el pc haciendo algo importante T.T. Gracias por los halagos:D.

**ophelia dakker** Al fin alguien que me entiende... mi agenda está que revienta... por eso actualizo los fines de semana xD jejejeje. un beso! espero dejarte con la intriga denuevo esta vez... esa es la idea no? lo siento n-n

**winny potter black** Actualizaré pronto... o sea... dentro de lo pronto que es en mi mundo donde todo va muy rapido xD jejeje. Muchos besos! y espero de corazón que me sigas leyendo, eh:D

**cervatilla** Lo siento pequeña cervatilla, pero intriga es mi segundo nombre n.n muajajaja (en realidad es Javiera, pero eso puede arreglarse con el tiempo). Aunque en realidad la intriga no es mucha en este capítulo, pero si dejé una reflexión de Ginny que da mucho en que pensar xD jejejeje.

**valeweasley** Tenía que hacer una banda en este fic... te sorprenderás como será su presentación ante un público (aunque en realidad ni yo tengo vista esa parte, puede que sea un rotundo fracaso o.O ) besos:D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr** Bueh, ahí tienes porque Viktor estaba triste... iwal me dio pena el pobrecito... pero si le hacen eso a mi Ronnie! NOOOOOOO! ò.ó jejejejejejej. besos :D (esta vez no hay intriga, si reflexion como le explique a cervatilla)

**ReTLaW:** tu siempre dandome ánimos pequeño amigo! te quiero muchisimoooooo! (y da algun aporte sipus xD) besos!

**LauWG** Wow! cuanto te demoraste escribiendo ese post! xD jejejeje... muchas gracias! Bueno, la verdad es que no encuentro que el nombre que me diste suene mal, y no creo que se rían si lo pongo, asi que no te preocupes ;) Oye, y que tienes contra las coliflores! xD jajajajaja. Y lo último: tu tienes muy buenas ideas, amo tus historias, en serio... asi que no te rebajes diciendo que "Los demas tienen mejores ideas que yo" porque eres una de mis autoras favoritas de fics :P para que lo sepas jejejejejeje. besitos!

**Solo para que sepan, estoy pensando en escribir un one-shoot fic para los fans de James-Lily, del día que concibieron a Harry y de porque este "niñito" es tan especial... siempre quise hacer un fic cómico xD jejeje. besos!**

**principita**


	11. Doble Debut

**Capítulo 11: Doble Debut**

Era ya muy temprano en la mañana cuando nuestros amigos ya estaban tomando desayuno; esta vez eran huevos revueltos con pan tostado y zumo de calabaza, tal como lo recordaban en Hogwarts. Para sorpresa de los exGriffindors que estaban en la mesa 17, como ya era costumbre, algunos exRavenclaws como Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang y Marietta, se habían acercado a desayunar con ellos.

La campana de entrada a clases sonó tan pronto la mayoría hubo acabado de comer y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus aulas para comenzar la primera clase del año escolar, embargados por la excitación y el suspenso.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigían al aula 28, donde tendrían química como primera clase del día y del año. La castaña, lógicamente, era la más emocionada entre los tres, ya que siempre había soñado con tener una clase muggle normal, ya que a los 11 años tuvo que entregarse a la vida mágica y no tenía idea de cómo eran desde entonces.

"Buenos días alumnos" – dijo una voz desde la parte más oscura del salón (sin revelar su identidad) una vez todos estuvieron sentados – "hoy comenzarán con su primera clase de química. Yo soy el profesor Vincent Lawry. Por favor sostengan sus cald… es decir, sus probetas en la posición indicada en la pizarra y comiencen a preparar el experimento que está en la hoja junto a la mesa. Grupos de a tres o cuatro. Gracias."

Luego, con un leve movimiento, la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado dio un giro hacia la izquierda para quedar de espaldas al alumnado.

"Vaya… otro profesor extraño en química" – dijo un chico de nariz grande y gafas negras.

"Dis… disculpa… ¿este profesor es nuevo?" – preguntó Hermione acercándose al chico que acababa de pronunciar estas palabras.

"Pues… si, el Sr. Dooleyhan renunció el año pasado para dedicarse a su campo de mazorcas, y supongo que el debe ser nuevo, ya que no suena como ningún profesor antiguo" – dijo el chico mirando a Hermione.

"Gracias… ehhh…"

"Drake" – respondió el muchacho al mismo tiempo que sus gafas se caían al suelo – "Drake Seph"

"Bueno, Gracias Drake, nos vemos por ahí" – respondió la morena girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos avanzando en el experimento, en donde les contó todo lo que recordaba de su breve conversación con Drake.

Apenas la clase hubo acabado y cada grupo entregó su informe del experimento, e incluyendo el experimento, el misterioso profesor hizo quedarse a todos los alumnos que habían llegado este año, y a pesar de no entender el porque, a nuestros tres amigos no les quedó más que obedecer.

"Necesito un favor de parte de ustedes…" – comenzó el profesor. Harry se estremeció. Ya había comprendido de qué se trataba todo, y al parecer, Neville también se había percatado de ello – "Necesito que no le digan a nadie…" – dijo saliendo de las sombras finalmente y dejando ver su negro y grasoso cabello – "Que mi nombre real es Severus Snape"

"¿Profesor Snape¿Qué hace usted aquí?" – dijeron los exGriffindors y exRavenclaws casi al unísono.

"Pues… no soy el único" – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa sarcástica en la comisura de los labios – "Dada la situación _bastante particular_ por la que el colegio Hogwarts está pasando… o pasó más bien dicho: muchos profesores estaremos dando clases aquí mismo bajo nombres falsos, para encubrirlos a ustedes mocosss… niños. Por supuesto, como su primera clase era conmigo, me tocó sermonearlos, y sólo para que lo sepan, McGonagall está aquí e impartirá lenguaje, Sprout impartirá biología en terreno o invernadero, y estoy yo. Si tienen alguna duda, hagan el favor de acercarse a mi despach… oficina, y los _atenderé gustoso_. Pueden irse"

Con cierto desconcierto, los chicos pasaron el resto de su primer día, y en realidad, primera semana de clases con bastantes confusiones entre profesores nuevos y viejos. Lo único que había sacado a nuestros amigos de esta pequeña confusión (o por lo menos a Ron, Harry y Dean), fueron las prácticas semanales que tenían con la banda, las cuales estaban saliendo bastante bien y ya tenían dos canciones inventadas por ellos mismos. Claro, aún sin darse a conocer en el colegio. Eran muy tímidos para ello, y además, les faltaba un bajista.

Finalmente, y para alivio de muchos, llegó el sábado: el día de la fiesta en el pub "Telarañas". Alumnos nuevos y viejos de Livingstone preparaban sus mejores ropas para salir, tomando en cuenta que, sólo salían de noche una vez cada dos semanas. En el bus que los transportaría, nuestros amigos se preguntaban nerviosos que tal sería la diferencia entre los bailes en Hogwarts y las fiestas muggles.

El pub telarañas era, definitivamente, el lugar más extravagante que nuestros amigos habían visto: era un lugar enorme en donde había un bar decorado con telas de araña sintéticas y los asientos simulaban enormes viudas negras. Había en medio un escenario que simulaba una red descomunal en donde bailaban algunas chicas y un DJ tocaba los discos. El lugar estaba bastante repleto, y de hecho, al entrar, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Sam, Neville, Luna, Bárbara y Parvati tuvieron que tomarse las manos para no perderse entre la multitud.

"¡Por Merlín! Amo esta música!" – dijo Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Harry pellizco disimuladamente a su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿No te gustaría bailar Hermione?" – gritó Ron tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la música y mirando de reojo las piernas de la morena, quien se veía espectacular con su cabello recogido, su blusa, y por supuesto, su falda de mezclilla.

"Pensé que nadie me lo pediría" – gritó nuevamente Hermione tomándose de Ron y alejándose lentamente de la multitud.

"No se pierdan eh!" – gritó Ginny – "Y si lo hacen, recuerden que a las 4 debemos estar en la entrada para que nos recoja el bus"

"Está bien" – gritaron ambos al unísono y se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música.

"Iré por algo de beber¿está bien amor?" – dijo Sam a su novia señalando el bar, el cual parecía estar, a mil leguas de distancia.

"Ok, yo te espero" – dijo Ginny mirando a Sam y dedicándole una sonrisa, sin notar que Harry se acercaba a ella a medida que Sam se iba a alejando.

"Ginny¿podemos hablar por favor?" – suplicó el chico de ojos verdes a la pelirroja.

"Esperemos a que vuelva Sam con las bebidas… le prometí que lo esperaría"

"Pero… es importante…"

"Lo siento Harry" – dijo Ginny con expresión triste – "te prometo que hablaremos más tarde…"

"¿De que hablaban ustedes dos?" – preguntó una voz por detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos.

"¿Sam?" – dijo la chica pelirroja – "¡Qué rapidez!"

"Bueno… ya sabes; no podía estar un segundo más lejos de ti mi terroncito de azúcar…" – Harry hizo una disimulada mueca de asco muy bien disimulada – "Y como ven, traje algo de beber para ustedes dos y para mi"

"Muchas gracias Sam…" – dijo Harry dando un largo sorbo a su bebida – "¡Por Merlín!" – dijo luego separándose de su vaso – "¿Qué es esto?"

"Es vodka naranja… pensé que les gustaría probar algo más… fuerte"

"Si Harry, es muy delicioso" – dijo Ginny

"¿Quiere decir que tu ya lo habías probado antes?"

"Por supuesto" – respondió la pelirroja no muy convencida de sus propias palabras y bebiéndose el vaso en un trago – "Es lo mejor que hay" – dijo luego arrugando los ojos y con la voz entrecortada – "Creo que iré por más"

"También yo" – dijeron Sam y Harry al unísono y bebiéndose todo de un trago al igual que Ginny.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron lentamente (y tambaleándose a medida que vas avanzaban) al bar y pidieron tres bebidas aún más fuertes que el "Vodka naranja" (**n/a: alcohol con jugo de naranja para los que no entendieron lo que quise decir**) y se la tomaron de un golpe también. Pronto, Ginny le dijo a Sam que bailaran y dejaron a Harry solo, observando como la mujer a quien él más amaba en el mundo, comenzaba a bailar pegada con su novio.

Para alivio del chico de ojos verdes, muy pronto la música comenzó a detenerse dando paso a una banda que tocaría en vivo esa noche.

Hermione y Ron continuaron bailando al son de la música Rock mientras la banda comenzaba a tocar su repertorio, sin embargo, la música era muy mala.

"¡Dios santo!" – dijo un chico ebrio desde el público al escenario – "Ustedes apestan! Bájense del escenario ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué¡Nuestra música es buena chico del demonio!" – gritó el vocalista y de pronto todos comenzaron a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Si! Apestan!" – gritó otro chico vestido de negro desde otra esquina del escenario.

"¿Entonces porque no te subes tú?" – gritó el vocalista indignado y se bajó del escenario. Al verlo, los demás integrantes de la banda hicieron lo mismo, dejando sus instrumentos ahí mismo.

En ese instante, muchas personas comenzaron a pelearse por usar los instrumentos de la banda, especialmente por tocar la guitarra.

"¡Vamos chicos¡Es nuestra oportunidad!" – gritó un Harry evidentemente ebrio a Dean y a Ron una vez los hubo reunido a ambos.

"Harry… pero… aquí? No puedo… estoy muy nervioso…" – dijo Ron sonrojándose como de costumbre.

"Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río mi amigoooooo…" – gritó Harry nuevamente.

"Exacto. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad" – dijo Dean

"¿Y ustedes de que hablan?" – preguntó Hermione acercándose de repente.

"De nada, de nada" – dijo Harry – "A la carga mis corsarios! Debemos rescatar a la doncella de la música!"

Los tres chicos comenzaron a correr al escenario y comenzaron a hacer una fila para poder tocar. Después de lo que fueron unos quince minutos. Por fin fue el turno de los tres.

Harry comenzó a tocar acordes muy rápido causando que la gente que estaba alrededor comenzara a mirar con más detención. Luego Dean tocó algunas notas con su batería causando aún más miradas a su alrededor y Ron… pues… el probaba si el micrófono estaba funcionando.

"¿Aló? Me escuchan? Se escucha?" – se oyó decir al pelirrojo mientras que una parte del pub respondía "si" y la otra abucheaba.

"Ron! Deja de decir estupideces" – dijo Dean dejando la batería por cinco segundos – "Toquemos dulce placer"

"Pero esa la escribí hoy en la mañana… no está cien por ciento lista" – reclamó Ron.

"No importa, es sólo para ver como sale amigooo…" – dijo Harry haciendo una escala rápida lo que provocó que el público aplaudiera por breves instantes.

"Está bien, está bien…" – dijo Ron rindiéndose y acercándose al micrófono" – "Bue… buenas noches damas y caballeros" – dijo imitando una voz ronca – "Nosotros… bueno… no tenemos nombre aún… pero si una canción y se llama _Dulce Placer_, que va dedicada a una señorita que está presente esta noche…" – Harry y Dean se miraron con desconcierto – "y un, dos tres, VA!"

Harry comenzó a tocar la introducción en guitarra mientras que Dean tocaba los platillos de la batería y luego los tambores. Ron comenzó cantando bastante nervioso, pero luego tomó ritmo y comenzaba a moverse por el escenario como si fuera suyo: La gente aplaudía y pedía repetición. Lo había hecho: Eran famosos… o al menos por una noche, la cual sería, la más memorable en la vida de nuestros amigos.

* * *

**Wow! Me salio bastante más largo de lo que esperaba xD jejejeje... espero no se hayan aburrido mucho, porque siempre hago un capitulo fome (de conexión) y luego otro más emocionante, y es por ello que les adelanto el proximo capítulo:**

**- La segunda canción**

**- Sam comete un error garrafal**

**- Los efectos del alcohol en la sangre mágica.**

**- Las concecuencias de la fama**

**A pesar de que este capítulo tuvo un final feliz, al parecer el próximo no lo sera tanto O.o**

**y por si a alguien le interesa, el título de la canción "Dulce Placer" la inventé yo, y el grupo aún no tiene nombre.**

**Disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo, pero el deber llamaba, y yo le respondí xD besos a todos y muchas MUCHAS gracias por los reviws, en serio que los aprecio de corazon...**

**principita**


End file.
